Amar a un mortífago
by noa-snape
Summary: Trío amoroso entre Noa Potter Hermana de James Potter, Severus Snape y Sirius Black
1. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3: UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**_

Mientras, en una acogedora casita situada cerca del Ministerio de Magia, un cándido fuego chisporroteaba alegremente en una gran chimenea. Justo enfrente, había dos amplios butacones de terciopelo morado. Uno de ellos estaba ocupado por un anciano de aspecto afable con larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna: Albus Dumbledore, en su mano derecha sostenía una copita de brandy y con la izquierda, hacía repiquetear sus dedos en el brazo del sillón. Esa noche el director de Howarts estaba muy inquieto.

En el otro butacón se encontraba un hombre con una copita de vino en sus manos. Tenía el pelo como el azabache, por los hombros, y sus gélidos ojos negros clavados en las llamas de la chimenea; se encontraba mucho más tranquilo: era Severus Snape.

Ambos llevaban mucho rato callados. Severus decidió romper el largo silencio:

¿Y bien? ¿Me explicará por fin porqué me ha citado aquí esta noche? -Preguntó Snape volviendo su mirada hacia Dumbledore.

Pensaba esperar a que llegaran "ellos pero creo que tardarán de modo que te lo explicaré: Esta casa, Severus, es de Noa Potter.

A Severus le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír ese nombre.

¿He oído bien Dumbledore? ¿Aquí es donde se ha ocultado Noa de los mortífagos tantos años? -no podía creer que estuviera en la casa de la persona que tantos años había amado. Secretamente, claro. De pronto un montón de sentimientos que el había mantenido ocultos cuidadosamente salieron a flote. Después de un largo silencio Severus volvió a intervenir:

¿Puede decirme qué relación guarda ella con mi nueva misión director?

Pues verás, durante años Noa ha estado realizando trabajos para mí. Y te aseguro que su trabajo, junto con el tuyo, son las dos misiones más peligrosas que jamás halla encomendado a nadie: A ti te pedí que te infiltraras como espía entre los mortífagos y tú accediste aún a riesgo de tu propia vida; Y a Noa le encomendé, hace 12 años: La búsqueda de Horrocruxes.

¡¿Cómo?! -Severus parecía sorprendido, él sabía que Noa era muy valiente y una bruja magnífica, esas eran algunas de las facetas que más le gustaban de ella pero no se hubiera imaginado que Noa llevara a cabo ese tipo de misiones- Eso es muy peligroso, ¿se ha enfrentado a eso sola?

No. Lupin y Tonks ha sido sus compañeros de viaje durante todos estos años. Ahora, Severus, viene el problema: durante estos años Noa se ha tomado muy en serio sus misiones tanto que últimamente casi se ha convertido en una obsesión. Cada vez las maldiciones que soporta son más fuertes y temo por su salud. ¿Lo entiendes ahora Severus? Yo quiero a Noa como a una hija y no quiero que nada malo le suceda.

Sí, lo entiendo, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? -preguntó Severus.

Pienso prohibir a Noa que siga con la búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Aunque sé que me va a desobedecer, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que la vigiles, que te conviertas en su protector y que me mantengas informado de todos sus movimientos. –dijo Dumbledore.

Pero ¿por qué yo? ¿por qué no Lupin?

Porque Lupin se lo consiente todo a Noa, en menos que canta un gallo Noa volvería de nuevo a las andadas.

De acuerdo, en ese caso la vigilaré -dijo Severus con gesto inexpresivo pero por dentro se sentía muy contento, le agradaba sobremanera tener cerca de Noa, ya tenía sus planes bien trazados, esta vez no la dejaría escapar, la haría suya a como diera lugar.

En ese momento Tonks se apareció justo ante ellos.

Hola Tonks -saludó Dumbledore- ¡estás herida!

Si pero no es nada comparado con Lupin y Noa.

¿Dónde se encuentra Noa? -Intervino Severus un tanto alarmado.

¡¿Cómo!? -Exclamó Tonks preocupada- ¿No han llegado aún? Pero si salimos al mismo tiempo. Temo que algo grave les halla ocurrido, estaban muy malheridos.

Tranquila Tonks, confío plenamente en las capacidades de Noa y Lupin. Se que llegarán sanos y salvos -dijo Dumbledore tratando de calmar a Tonks pero él y Severus estaban tan alterados como ella- Ahora sino te importa me gustaría saber qué ha ocurrido.

Acto seguido, Tonks explicó con pelos y señales todos los detalles que acontecieron aquel día tan ajetreado.

Mientras tanto: Lupin y Noa se aparecieron cerca del Ministerio de Magia. Solo un par de calles les separaban de la casa de Noa.

Maldita sea, creí que me aparecería cerca de la casa. –protestó Lupin que aún llevaba a Noa en brazos.

En ese momento Noa comenzó a despertar

Ah, ¿dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza. ¿qué ha sucedido?

Pues aparte de querer matarme, nada de vital importancia -exclamó Lupin alegremente dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su magullada cara al ver que Noa estaba bien.- Me alegro de oír tu voz.

¿En serio intenté matarte? No recuerdo nada. Lo siento, de verás que lo siento. Solo recuerdo que me puse el anillo y…. … nada más.

No te preocupes, finalmente todo ha salido bien, y te recuerdo que me debes 3 tabletas de chocolate -dijo Lupin- ¿puedes andar?

Me siento muy débil pero sí, puedo caminar.

Ánimo Noa, estamos cerca de tu casa. Tonks ya debe estar allí.

Comenzaron a andar por las desiertas calles. El reloj de una catedral tocaba las dos de la madrugada en ese instante.

De pronto, una alta y delgada silueta surgió de entre las sombras.

Lupin se dio la vuelta y vio a Lucius Malfoy que caminaba tras ellos:

Vaya vaya -rió Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- Pero si es la mujer de Sirius Black, que extraordinario honor.

Cállate Malfoy -respondió Noa buscando su varita en las bolsillos, pero no estaba. Su varita la guardó Tonks cuando la desmayó.

En ese momento Malfoy se percató del anillo que Noa llevaba en su mano:

Ese anillo es de…. … de… ¡Dámelo ahora mismo, no te pertenece! -ordenó Malfoy que había sacado su varita y apuntaba a Noa.

Lupin también había sacado la suya.

No te atrevas a atacarla, ella está desarmada. Lucha conmigo.

Jajaja -Rió malévolamente Malfoy- _¡Sectumsempra! _

Un destello rojo impactó en el vientre de Noa, que comenzó a gritar. Sentía un dolor indescriptible, una agonía incesante. De inmediato Lupin fue a socorrerla pero Malfoy se lo impidió. Noa necesitaba ayuda, estaba toda bañada de sangre, tenía un gran tajo en el vientre y otros más pequeños por todo el cuerpo.

Noa, debes irte, yo me encargo de Malfoy. –dijo Lupin desesperado- La casa está cerca, Dumbledore estará allí y te curará.

Pero Lupin… -jadeó Noa- No se si podré…

¡Corre!

Noa comenzó a andar tambaleándose. Era verdad que la casa estaba cerca pero no sabía si sería capaz de llegar, esta perdiendo mucha sangre y cada vez se sentía más débil.

Avanzó por las solitarias calles dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. Se agarraba a las paredes para no caer dejando manchas de sangre a lo largo de todas ellas.

Noa ya se estaba acercando a la casa. Mientras, Lupin ya se había desecho de Lucius con un potente hechizo que lo estampó contra la pared y quedó tendido en el suelo aturdido por el golpe. Lupin aprovechó y echó a correr a toda prisa en busca de Noa, si le ocurría algo Dumbledore no se lo perdonaría.

Noa había cruzado ya la parcelita de plantas que había en la entrada de su casa. Estaba subiendo los últimos peldaños de la escalera que conducía a la puerta principal de su casa. Extendió la mano para tocar la puerta pero la vista se le nublaba y no veía ni el suelo que pisaba. Finalmente se desplomó en el suelo. Allí tirada, balbuceó:

Alb… …Albus, ayúdame por fav…

Severus alcanzó a oír la débil petición de auxilio de Noa y se precipitó a abrir la puerta, seguido de cerca por Tonks y Dumbledore.

Severus se llevó una gran impresión al ver a Noa ensangrentada y magullada tendida en el suelo. Le entró tanta rabia al ver el hechizo que la había herido de aquella manera que se maldijo a sí mismo una y otra vez por haber creado el _Sectumsempra. _Se agachó junto a Noa y la acogió en su regazo. Noa alzó la vista y se encontró con la única persona que no esperaba encontrarse allí:

Severus, ¿eres tú? - Exclamó Noa y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, acto seguido se desplomó sobre el pecho de Severus.


	2. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4 : mi amor es mi tortura**_

Severus alzó a Noa del suelo y la metió dentro de la casa. La recostó en el sofá del salón, sacó su negra varita y comenzó a murmurar el hechizo sanador para cerrar las heridas de Noa provocadas por el Sectumsempra.

Severus no había hecho más que comenzar cuando Lupin llegó a toda prisa interrumpiendo el silencio del salón:

¿Y Noa? ¿dónde está? -dijo Lupin un tanto acelerado- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

¡Ssh! -dijo Tonks para que guardar silencio- Severus está tratando de sanarla.

Severus estaba inclinado sobre lecho de Noa, se levantó lentamente y dijo con furia:

¿Quién le ha hecho esto? -su voz sonó aterradora.

No creo que eso importe ahora Severus, más bien ocúpate…

¿Quién? -insistió Severus.

Lucius Malfoy. Quería arrebatarle el anillo a Noa y como ésta estaba desarmada aprovechó y le lanzó un Sectumsempra.

Malfoy -murmuró Severus con gesto duro. "Maldita sea" se dijo Severus para sus adentros, "en mala hora le enseñe a Malfoy a usar el Sectumsempra".

Severus se agachó y siguió con sus hechizos sanadores, no podía resistirlo más, no soportaba ver a la única persona que le importaba postrada allí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Dumbledore -intervino Lupin- debemos irnos de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro.

Sí, tienes razón -coincidió Dumbledore- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a mover a Noa, podría empeorar.

No nos queda otra elección –concluyó Severus- deberíamos usar la red flu.

Está bien. Lupin y Tonks os quedáis conmigo -ordenó Dumbledore- Tú, Severus, lleva a Noa a tu casa y cuida de ella, me reuniré más tarde con vosotros, cuando halla curado las heridas a Tonks y Lupin.

¿Por qué con él? -Protestó Lupin enojado mirando a Dumbledore.

Porque soy el único que puede salvarla -contestó Severus fríamente- ¿Te parece esa razón suficiente?

Lupin se mordió la lengua para no discutir, pero no le agradaba nada dejar a Noa en compañía de Severus Snape.

Inmediatamente Severus se introdujo con Noa en la chimenea. Unas fogosas llamas verdes los envolvieron por completo y desaparecieron.

A los pocos minutos irrumpieron en la habitación Bellatrix y Lucius.

¿Cómo han encontrado éste lugar? -exclamó Tonks.

Jajaja -rió Bellatrix- Muy fácil, sólo había que seguir los rastros de sangre que había esparcidos por toda la calle.

Pues me temo… -la voz de Dumbledore surgió de detrás de ellos- … que ya no tenéis nada que hacer aquí. Lo que andáis buscando esta ya muy lejos de este lugar.

Malfoy se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz:

Dumbledore -murmuró. Se volvió muy lentamente y vio ante él al alto anciano. Su puso pálido al ver la dura mirada de Dumbledore. Sin esperar ni un segundo Malfoy giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció, no sin antes agarrar a Bellatrix por el brazo y llevársela con él.

Acto seguido, Dumbledore se dispuso a curar las heridas de Lupin y Tonks.

Mientras, Severus apareció en la chimenea de su casa con Noa en sus brazos. La llevó a su habitación y la recostó en su lecho. No asimilaba que ella estuviera en su cama, en esa cama donde había pasado tantas noches en soledad. Ahora la tenía allí, tan cerca. Sentía el impulso de besarla, de acariciarla, de poseerla en ese mismo instante. Ardía en deseo, en deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Pero no podía ser, él sabía que sentía un amor tan prohibido como tormentoso.

Mi amor, es mi tortura. –dijo Severus pensando en voz alta.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que algunas heridas de Noa estaban volviendo a sangrar. Inmediatamente se puso a sanarlas.

Se empleó a fondo y logró que las heridas sanaran sin cicatriz excepto una, la herida del vientre era muy grande y necesitaba más terapia, probablemente quedaría marca.

En ese momento, en casa de Noa, Dumbledore se disponía a ir a casa de Severus, pero cuando se estaba acercando a la chimenea, Lupin lo interrumpió:

Dumbledore, antes de que se marchara quisiera comentarle algo que me parece un tanto extraño.

Dime Lupin, ¿de qué se trata?

Pues verá, cuando Noa se puso el anillo en la casa de Sorvolo, éste comenzó a despedir un resplandor verdoso. Lo que me pareció tan extraño fue que ése mismo resplandor emanaba también de la gargantilla de Griffindor que Noa llevaba en su cuello.

Hum, sí, es algo sumamente extraño -dijo Dumbledore pensativo entornando los ojos- Esa gargantilla debe encerrar algún secreto, quizá más adelante sabremos de qué se trata. Pero por ahora será mejor que no le demos mayor importancia.

Seguidamente Dumbledore se despidió de Tonks y Lupin y se marchó por la chimenea hacia la casa de Severus. Una vez allí, Dumbledore subió hasta la habitación de Severus:

¿Cómo se encuentra Severus?

Se pondrá bien. Pero hay una herida que no se cura bien. A partir de aquí debemos dejar trabajar a la naturaleza -dijo Severus- A propósito, ¿qué hacemos con el anillo?, yo aún no se lo he quitado por temor a que tuviera una mala reacción.

No creo que suceda nada -contestó Dumbledore- Trae, yo mismo se lo quitaré.

Dumbledore le quitó el anillo y se lo metió en el bolsillo y añadió:

Éste anillo aún tiene encerrada el alma de Voldemort y tarde o temprano hallaré el modo de destruirla.

Otro asunto que quería consultarle; dentro de unas semanas comenzarán el nuevo curso en Howarts (el tercero para Harry) y yo deberé mudarme cuanto antes al castillo para preparar mis clases, ¿qué hacemos con Noa para ese entonces?

Creo que lo mejor será que ella se vaya contigo, la instalaremos en un cuarto junto al tuyo, allá en las mazmorras, así podrás vigilarla mejor.

¿No cree que se opondrá?

No lo creo -contestó Dumbledore- en parte porque le agradará estar cerca de su sobrino Harry.

Severus puso cara de fastidio al oír ese nombre.

Muy bien Severus, he de irme, mantenme informado de cualquier novedad. –Dumbledore se dio media vuelta, se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando dijo: ¡Cuida de ella Severus! Te la encargo mucho.

No se preocupe. –dijo Severus y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sabiendo que Dumbledore no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas.

Acto seguido Dumbledore se fue.

Severus volvió su mirada hacia la cama donde Noa descansaba. Se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano. Era tan hermosa, tan atractiva, tenía un rostro muy dulce cuando dormía. Parecía que los años no habían pasado por ella. Sus dorados cabellos se enroscaban lánguidos sobre la almohada. "¿Se habrá sentido tan sola como yo durante todos estos años?" Se decía Severus mientras acariciaba inconcientemente la mano de Noa. En ese momento la joven comenzó a despertar. Abrió lentamente los ojos. La primera imagen que vio ante sí fue la silueta borrosa de Severus. Poco a poco puedo ver con mayor nitidez de quien se trataba.

Cuánto tiempo ¿eh Noa?, dichosos los ojos -dijo Severus con rostro impasible- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Severus, eres tú, no era ningún sueño -dijo Noa tratando de incorporarse pero una punzada de dolor en el vientre se lo impidió.

No te levantes o tu herida volverá a sangrar. Has estado muy grave ¿sabes?

A propósito, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y Lupin?¿Y Tonks? ¿Y Dumbledore? -dijo alterada la chica.

Cálmate. Estas en mi casa, por orden de Dumbledore. Hace poco que se ha marchado y se ha llevado el anillo. Lupin y Tonks se encuentran bien, el mismo Dumbledore les curó.

Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Porqué tengo que quedarme contigo?, precisamente contigo.

Verás, no se si me corresponde a mí contártelo, pero Dumbledore te ha prohibido que sigas con la búsqueda de Horrocruxes y para ello te ha dejado a mi cargo. Solo te pido que no me culpes, no ha sido idea mía. Cuando Dumbledore regrese, si tienes algo que objetar habla con él.

¿Pero porqué? ¿Acaso no hago bien mi trabajo?

No es eso, es simplemente que Dumbledore se preocupa por ti, no quiere que te suceda nada mal y te ha concedido unas vacaciones. Según él, tus reacciones a hacia las maldiciones de los Horrocruxes cada vez son más violentas y peligrosas.

Bueno, supongo que no vendrá mal descansar una temporada. –dijo Noa con resignación.- Me gustaría levantarme, quiere tomar un poco de aire, me siento un poco mareada.

Esta bien -dijo Severus- Te ayudo.

Severus se inclinó y le pasó a Noa una mano por la cintura y ésta le paso le pasó a Severus el brazo por el hombro para poder sujetarse.

Así, entrelazados, Severus condujo a Noa con cuidado hacia el balcón de su habitación. Corrió las cortinas y la brisa matutina recorrió la habitación.

Noa se asomó al balcón, que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. Había un gran jardín y un gran estanque de agua cristalina.

Es precioso -exclamó Noa asombrada.

¿Te gusta? -dijo Severus. Todavía seguían entrelazados.- En este jardín tengo todas las plantas que se puedan necesitar para preparar cualquier tipo de poción.

Es magnífico -Noa no salía de su asombro.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, solo se escuchaba el arrullo de los pájaros hasta que Severus lo interrumpió:

Dime Noa -dijo Severus susurrándole al oído- ¿has pensado en mí alguna vez durante todo este tiempo?

Severus había vuelto a Noa hacia el y le sujetaba el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos:

Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un instante.

Severus, ya no hay tiempo para el pasado. –dijo Noa poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Severus para tratar de apartarlo. No pensaba reconocer lo mucho que lo había añorado, lo mucho que se había arrepentido de haber hecho caso a su hermano y casarse con Sirius.

Siempre habrá tiempo para el pasado si todavía sentimos lo mismo. –dijo Severus acercándose aún más.

A Noa se le aceleró la respiración, su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto, que comenzó a temblar. Sentía que un caballo desbocado galopaba en su interior. Un calor intenso la invadía.

¿Qué te sucede Noa? Estas temblando.

Esto… …nada… …es solo que tu cercanía me inquieta. –dijo Noa sofocada. Se puso roja y agachó la cabeza.

Eso significa que no te soy tan indiferente al fin y al cabo. –Severus esbozó media sonrisa. Se estaba acercando lentamente al rostro de la muchacha. Con una mano la agarraba firmemente de la cintura y con la otra le sostenía el mentón

Severus… …no debemos, esto no… …no es correc…

Pero Noa un pudo acabar su frase. Severus se acercó y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso tímido, ella trató de rechazarlo, pero comenzó a sentir un león rugiendo en sus entrañas, un fuego ardiendo en su interior. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, creía que estaba a punto de desmayar. Su mente lo rechazaba pero su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Poco a poco lo que había comenzado como un beso inocente, se convirtió en algo apasionado y lujurioso.

Noa ya no lo rechazó, entrelazó sus brazos al cuello de Severus. Este la agarraba firmemente de la cintura y el cuello. Lentamente comenzó a conducirla hacia la cama, tenía muy claras sus intenciones, quería poseerla.

Pero Noa se percató de lo que pretendía, se apartó de él con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y gritó furiosa:

¿Qué pretendías, eh?

Solo lo que tú me estabas permitiendo hacer -dijo Severus con una sonrisa burlona.

Maldito seas, cuando Dumbledore regrese le contaré todo. –gritó Noa, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Cuando Dumbledore regrese ya no querrás marcharte de aquí -murmuró Severus con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Se había quedado solo en la habitación.


	3. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5: Ríndete amor mío**_

Noa estaba furiosa, necesitaba relajarse, por eso bajó al jardín trasero ¿cómo podía ser que después de tantos años, Severus la pusiera tan nerviosa? Visto de cerca aquel jardín era aún más bello, parecía un paraíso escapado del cielo. Ante aquella hermosa visión su humor se apaciguó un poco.

Estaba oliendo un gran matorral lleno de violetas cuando una elfina doméstica salió de repente de entre las ramas.

¡Hola! -dijo la elfina, estaba llena de tierra y llevaba un andrajoso vestido.

Noa dio un respingo:

¡Uf! Que susto. ¿Siempre saludas así?

Disculpa, me llamo Lissy. Soy la elfina de la familia Snape ¿eres amiga del amo?

Bueno, pues -Noa no sabía qué responder- digamos que somos compañeros de trabajo.

En ese momento apareció Severus detrás de ellas:

Ah, ya veo que has conocido a mi elfina. ¡Lissy! –gritó Severus dirigiéndose a la pequeña criada- Ahora Noa es nuestra huésped, quiero que la atiendas bien y la obedezcas en todo lo que te pida.

La elfina asintió y Severus se marchó con aire indiferente. Noa pensó: "Maldita sea, ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de lo que ha sucedido allí arriba?. Yo estoy tan consternada y él tan fresco. ¿Acaso está jugando conmigo? Pues no se lo permitiré."

Dime Lissy -dijo Noa dirigiéndose a la elfina- ¿Severus es muy duro contigo?

La verdad es que apenas nos vemos, solo en los meses de verano. El siempre esta en sus asuntos y yo tan solo me encargo de arreglar la casa y el jardín.

Se hizo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por la elfina:

Le diré algo señorita, y no quisiera parecer indiscreta pero, usted ama al señor ¿verdad?

Pero, ¿qué disparate estas diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo así si apenas me conoces?

A mi no me engaña señorita. Lo he visto en sus ojos, he visto como miraba al señor cuando se ha acercado. Además se ha puesto muy nerviosa.

No digas tonterías, y no se te ocurra contarle nada a Severus. Eso es mentira.

Si es mentira ¿Por qué está tan nerviosa? -Rió la elfina- Pero tranquila, el que me de cuenta de las cosas que suceden a mi alrededor no significa que sea una chismosa. Aunque le advierto que no se haga ilusiones, a veces pienso que el señor no quiere a nadie. Ahora discúlpeme, voy a preparar el almuerzo. Solo le digo que puede confiar en mí, aquí me tiene para lo que necesite.

Acto seguido la elfina desapareció tras un chasquido de sus dedos.

Noa se quedó muy consternada tras aquella conversación. Era cierto que sentía algo por Severus. A pesar del largo tiempo transcurrido, no había conseguido olvidarlo pero, ¿en serio se le notaba tanto? Pues tendría que esforzarse para no caer en brazos de Severus, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que nadie volviera a hacerle daño. Después de la traición de Sirius no confiaba en ningún hombre, quizás en Dumbledore o Lupin.

Finalmente, Noa se incorporó y también se encaminó hacia la casa. Con todo lo que había pasado no se había acordado ni de probar bocado, tenía un hambre atroz.

Noa entró en el salón. Severus estaba leyendo un libro sobre pociones antiguas sentado en un gran sillón de cuero negro.

Ah, Noa -dijo con naturalidad- Ahora traerán comida ¿tienes hambre?

Sí, estoy hambrienta. –dijo Noa indiferente.

Acto seguido, en una larga mesa que había en el centro de la habitación aparecieron de la nada unas grandes bandejas de suculenta comida y todo tipo de deliciosas bebidas para acompañar: vino, jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, ambrosía…

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a almorzar.

Severus no dejó de mirar a Noa ni un instante durante el almuerzo, esos profundos ojos negros la tenían hipnotizada, estaba tan nerviosa que se le resbaló el tenedor de las manos en varias ocasiones. Severus contemplaba la escena divertida:

¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Noa?

No estoy nerviosa -contestó la chica intentando guardar la calma- es solo que estoy algo irritada porque sigo sin entender porque Dumbledore me obliga a quedarme contigo.

Dumbledore me comentó que la manipulación de objetos tenebrosos te provocan unas extrañas reacciones últimamente ¡si hasta has intentado matar a Lupin! -exclamó Snape.

Noa se puso pálida al oír ese comentario:

Sí, admito que es cierto, pero no estoy consciente cuando eso ocurre. Nunca recuerdo lo que hago en esos momentos. –admitió Noa.

Según Dumbledore, ese comportamiento tiene que ver con la gargantilla de Griffindor que llevas en tu cuello. Quizás deberías entregársela para que la examine.

¡Ah, no¡ eso es un disparate. Esta gargantilla siempre la he llevado conmigo, es una reliquia familiar y no pienso deshacerme de ella. Ha sido traspasada de madres a hijas durante generaciones. Así que quitaos esa idea de la cabeza.

Tras ese comentario la discusión quedó zanjada y se hizo un largo silencio.

Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes algo de Sirius Black? -intervino Severus rompiendo el silencio.

Preferiría no hablar de ese cretino -dijo Noa un tanto irritada.

Ay mi querida Noita, -dijo Severus riendo burlonamente- si me hubieras escuchado. Yo ya te advertí que ese Black no era de fiar, pero estabas tan influenciada por tu hermano que me ignoraste y te casaste con ese engreído de Sirius. Si me hubieras hecho caso quizá ahora estarías casada conmigo y seríamos una pareja feliz. Yo jamás te habría traicionado. –dijo Severus fulminando a Noa con la mirada, en su voz ya no había burla.

Sabía que me sacarías el tema -protestó Noa- no quiero seguir hablando de esto, me voy a darme un baño.

Noa se levantó y subió a ducharse.

Snape observó sonriente como la chica se marchaba ofendida. Disfrutaba de lo lindo sacándola de quicio. Se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en su sillón, sacó su varita, la aireó y una botella de brandy que había en una estantería se descorchó, llenó una copa y se la acercó levitando hacia él. Severus la cogió, bebió un sorbo y dejó fluir sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Severus terminó de tomarse su copa, se dispuso a subir a la habitación.

Mientras tanto Noa estaba sumergida en una bañera llena de agua caliente con abundante espuma. Estaba embriagada por aromas ricos y dulces. Finalmente decidió salirse, cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Se acercó al armario para escoger la ropa que se pondría (Dumbledore, precavido y detallista como siempre, le había dejado toda su ropa en casa de Severus la noche que la agredieron). Tan absorta estaba Noa con la elección de su vestuario, que no se percató de que Severus la observaba desde un rincón en penumbra de la habitación.

Severus sintió el fuerte impulso de abrazarla, de poseerla. Su deseo se avivaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía que ser suya, esta vez no se le escaparía.

Lentamente Severus se acercó silencioso por detrás, ella notó su aliento en su cuello y se volvió sobresaltada. Severus la miraba fijamente, sus profundos ojos negros estaban llenos de deseo. La cogió por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí, tanto que Noa podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de Severus. Y la besó, pero esta vez Noa no lo rechazó y correspondió apasionadamente al beso.

¡Oh!, Severus -jadeó Noa mientras Severus deslizaba sus delgados labios por su cuello.

En su interior ella sintió que se avivaba un deseo ardiente. Una sensación que le hacía necesitar más. No querías que Severus se detuviese. Finalmente Noa se rindió ante Severus:

He intentado resistirme a esta situación, pero no puedo -jadeó Noa y obligó a Severus a que la mirara- Te amo Severus Snape, a pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados no te he olvidado. Jamás imaginé que mi amor por ti fuera tan grande, que sobreviviera a pesar de los años., pero ahí estaba, dormido, reprimido en mi corazón. –Noa dijo esto mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

El cogió el rostro de Noa entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente:

Ahora el destino nos brinda una oportunidad para ser felices después de tantos años en soledad. –dijo el.

Noa dejó caer su toalla al suelo y rodeó el cuello de Severus con sus brazos:

Hazme el amor Severus.

Éste comenzó a desnudarse mientras la besaba. La cogió en sus brazos y la depositó en el lecho.

No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo soñando con éste momento -dijo Severus mientras le besaba el cuello- Ahora que te tengo no renunciaré a ti, siempre serás mía.

Severus cubrió el cuerpo de Noa con el suyo. Ella sintió la endurecida virilidad del hombre entre sus muslos y abrazó la cintura de Severus con sus piernas. El la penetró y Noa clavó sus uñas en su espalda debido al enorme placer que sintió al unirse a Severus. Ambos se abandonaron por completo a la pasión, fundiéndose el uno con el otro, hasta llegar al paroxismo del éxtasis… hasta tocar el cielo.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Un sol radiante se filtraba en la habitación cuando Noa abrió los ojos. Estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Severus, con la mano sobre su pecho. Noa esbozó una sonrisa al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Hacía tiempo que no era tan feliz, deseaba que aquel momento fuera eterno, que no acabara nunca.

¡Buenos días, mi bruja favorita! -Dijo Severus con una media sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. El también estaba radiante de felicidad, tanto, que a Noa le resultaba raro ver a Severus sonreír.

Noa se limitó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Besó a Severus dulcemente en los labios y se levantó de la cama para ir a ducharse, no sin antes lanzar una sonrisa seductora a Severus. Éste captó la indirecta y no resistió la tentación de ir tras ella.

Noa ya estaba dentro de la ducha cuando Severus entró al baño. Se acercó a ella y sin mediar palabra la cogió por los muslos y la apoyó contra la pared. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con sus muslos, fundiéndose en un abrazo total. En aquella postura Severus pudo penetrarla muy hondo. Noa gimió con ojos desorbitados y besó a Severus apasionadamente. Así, empapados, ambos se entregaron de nuevo al amor, deseando que aquel momento no acabara nunca.


	4. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 6: A Howarts**_

Los días transcurrieron felices para Noa y Severus. Parecía que ambos estaban viviendo una segunda adolescencia, pasaban todo el día juntos sin separarse jamás el uno del otro. Pero ¿Cuánto duraría esa felicidad? ¿Sería para siempre? Ambos vivían con ese miedo, miedo a perderse el uno al otro ahora que el amor reinaba en sus corazones. Pero esta situación solo es la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Pero no era ese el único miedo que atormentaba a Severus, desde hacía días le rondaba cierta preocupación, ¿qué pasaría cuando tuviera que mudarse a Howarts? Quedaban una semana para que Harry comenzara su tercer curso en Howarts y temía que Noa no quisiera mudarse con él. Un día durante el desayuno Severus decidió abordar el tema.

Pronto comenzarán las clases en Howarts. ¿Te gustaría venirte conmigo? -dijo Severus.

A estas alturas, lo último que quiero es separarme de ti. Y lo cierto es que no tengo elección Dumbledore te ordenó que me vigilaras para que no caiga en la tentación de buscar algún horrocrux -dijo Noa con una sonrisa- Pero la verdad es que gusta la idea de irme contigo a Howarts, podré estar cerca de mi sobrino Harry y de Dumbledore.

Sí, yo tampoco soportaría la idea de que te marcharas. Y supongo que a Dumbledore le gustará tenerte cerca -contestó Severus disimulando su alegría- Te une una fuerte amista con Dumbledore ¿verdad?

Más que amistad, es… amor fraternal -contestó Noa con un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos claros- Cuando mi hermano y Lily fueron asesinados me quedé sola y Dumbledore se portó como un padre conmigo. Me ayudó a terminar mis estudios de auror. Aprendí más con él en un año que en los 7 años de estudio en Howarts. Es un gran mago y una bella persona.

Sí, Dumbledore es un mago extraordinario. Apropósito -dijo Severus cambiando de tema- He leído en el periódico una noticia que quizá te inquiete.

¿De qué se trata? -dijo Noa extrañada.

Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban.

¿Cómo dices? Eso es imposible -dijo Noa incorporándose con brusquedad, su voz había sonado en tono peligroso y sus ojos despedían un intenso odio- si es eso Harry corre peligro, debo advertirle de la situación.

Tranquila, Dumbledore se esta encargando de la situación -dijo Severus- A puesto fuertes medidas de seguridad en todo el colegio.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Los días siguientes Noa estuvo muy inquieta, le ponía muy nerviosa la idea de que Black anduviera suelto. Nadie sabía hasta que punto ella estaba arrepentida de haberse casado con Sirius. Si no lo hubiera hecho las cosas sería muy distintas.

Noa estaba preparando la maleta. Ese mismo día partiría a Howarts con Severus.

Lo prepararon todo. Noa se despidió de Lissy, la elfina de Severus, con la que había entablado una gran amistad y se marcharon a las 6 de la tarde. Llegarían Howarts a la hora de la cena.

El viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos. Al llegar Noa se instaló en la habitación de Severus abajo en las mazmorras. Se sentía extraña ya que ella nunca había dormido en otro lugar que no fuera la torre de Griffindor.

Noa no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con su sobrino Harry para explicarle la nueva situación, Por este motivo a Harry le resultó sumamente extraño que su tía Noa hubiera llegado del brazo de Severus Snape. En cuanto acabó la cena Harry pidió explicaciones a su tía.

Noa, por su parte, intentó explicarle a Harry la nueva citación lo mejor que pudo, de sobra sabía que su sobrino tenía viejas rencillas con Snape y jamás aceptaría su relación. Y así ocurrió, Harry no aceptó que su tía mantuviera una relación amorosa con su profesor de pociones y optó por no dirigirle la palabra a Noa.

Parecía que las cosas no iban a ir como Noa esperaba. La única buena noticia era que Lupin iba a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al menos tendría alguien con quien habar, a parte de Dumbledore.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Los meses en Howarts transcurrieron felices para Noa y Severus, excepto por varios motivos, su sobrino Harry seguía sin hablarle, Lupin tampoco veía con buenos ojos su relación con Severus y para colmo Black rondaba el castillo.

Tres semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad Noa paseaba con Severus por los jardines de Howarts, una costumbre que tomaron después de las clases de Severus.

¡Eh, Noa! –exclamó una voz tras ellos. Era Lupin.

Noa se volteó para saludarlo. Severus por su parte miró a Lupin con cara de fastidio.

¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Noa.

Tengo que hablar contigo, me gustaría mostrarte algo importante. ¿Quedamos esta tarde a las 7 en el pub "3 escobas"?

Sí, está bien, acudiré si falta, ya que es tan importante.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba -dijo Lupin alejándose- Debes ir sola.

Durante el resto del día hasta que llegaron las 7 Severus intentó convencer a Noa de que no acudiera a la cita con Lupin:

Vamos Severus, no seas así, Lupin es una gran amigo. Debo ir, quizá necesite ayuda -dijo Noa mientras cogía su capa de un perchero que había en un rincón de la habitación.

Lupin no es de fiar -dijo Severus malhumorado- Esta ayudando a Sirius Black a entrar al castillo.

Querido eso es imposible -dijo Noa acercándose a Severus. Lo besó en los labios y la acarició dulcemente la mejilla- Debo irme. Nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?

Noa se encaminó hacia la puerta y se marchó hacia las "tres escobas", dejando a Severus tremendamente enfadado. A éste le daba muy mala espina el encuentro de Noa y Lupin, de sobra sabía que esa cita tenía mucho que ver con Sirius Black.

Cuando Noa llegó al pub Lupin estaba sentado en una mesa alejada.

Hola Lupin -saludó Noa alegremente.

Lupin le señaló para que tomase asiento con semblante serio.

Noa lo que tengo que decirte es algo complicado. Por eso quiero que me dejes terminar sin interrupciones.

Noa asintió con gesto serio.

He descubierto que Sirius Black no fue el asesino de James y Lily.

¿Cómo dices? -dijo Noa nerviosa- ¿qué demonios estas diciendo?

Quiero que veas esto con atención -dijo Lupin sacando el Mapa del Merodeador de su bolsillo- Petigrew fue el que reveló el escondite de los Potter a Voldemort y no Sirius como todos piensan.

Pero Petigrew está muerto, él no pudo… -dijo Noa furiosa.

¡Esta vivo! -interrumpió Lupin- Mira.

Noa miró el Mapa del Merodeador y vio un punto negro con un cartelito que ponía el nombre Peter Petigrew que deambulaba por los pasillos de Howarts.

Tú sabes que el mapa nunca miente Noa. El muy traidor se cortó un dedo para que todos lo creyeran muerto. –aclaró Lupin.

Entonces Sirius… -dijo Noa con voz entrecortada- …es inocente. –De repente un horrible sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento la invadieron por completo. La mente se le nubló, estaba totalmente aturdida por la noticia- Durante tantos años lo odiado y repudiado y ahora resulta que es inocente. Oh Lupin, me siento tan culpable.

Es por eso que no apruebo tu relación con Severus. Sirius sigue siendo tu marido y es inocente. Tu obligación es estar a su lado ¿No crees?

Noa agachó la cabeza pensativa estaba muy confusa. Finalmente rompió el silencio:

No Lupin. Me siento muy mal por no haber creído en su inocencia. Siento mucha pena por el y si hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo ten por seguro que lo haré. Pero no me pidas que regrese con él. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado a pesar de todo, yo sigo amando a Severus y es con él con quien quiero estar.

Pero…

No hay peros Lupin. Lo siento mucho. Pero trata de entenderme, por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy feliz con la persona que amo, tal vez suene egoísta pero no pienso renunciar a esa felicidad.

Dicho esto Noa se incorporó. Al momento la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, la vista se le nubló y se desmayó.

¡Noa! -exclamó Lupin- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te sucede?

Lupin intentó reanimarla pero Noa no despertaba. Finalmente decidió trasladarla a Howarts.

Lupin llevó a Noa hasta la habitación de Severus y la recostó en su cama. En ese momento entraba Severus en la habitación.

¿Qué le has hecho? -dijo Severus fulminando con la mirada a Lupin cuando vio a Noa tendida sobra la cama inconsciente.

Quiero a Noa como a una hermana Severus. Yo jamás le haría daño. –Contestó Lupin con tranquilidad- Simplemente se ha desmayado.

En ese momento Noa comenzó a reaccionar.

Sirius… -murmuró Noa entre sueños.

Severus miró furioso a Lupin: "han estado hablando de Sirius", pensó. Se sintió terriblemente celoso.

Severus… dijo Noa, pero esta vez si estaba consciente.

¿Cómo estas? -dijo Severus inclinándose hacia Noa y acariciándole la frente.

No muy bien la verdad. Estoy un poco mareada. Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Noa incorporándose y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Cuando Noa salió del baño Lupin la miró inquisitivamente. Mareos, vómitos. Sospechaba que era lo que le sucedía a Noa y esa sospecha no le gustaba en absoluto.


	5. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 7: Cartas Cruzadas**_

Pasaron varios días y Noa seguía con sus mareos. Pero su malestar no empañaba su dicha, ella y Severus eran muy felices juntos.

Ni que decir tiene que a Harry esto lo molestaba sobremanera y ahora aún más, ya que recientemente sabía que Sirius era su padrino y además era inocente. Su deseo era ver a su tía Noa y a Sirius juntos como un matrimonio feliz, por eso ideó un plan para separar a su tía y a Severus.

Un día, mientras Severus impartía sus clases, Noa caminaba tranquilamente por los terrenos de Howarts. Dobby, el elfo doméstico, la interceptó y le comunicó que Severus le había dejado una carta encima de la mesita de noche de su habitación.

Noa extrañada acudió a ver de que trataba ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que tenía que comunicarle? ¿Y por qué no se lo decía personalmente?

Cuando Noa entró en la habitación, encima de la mesita de noche había un papel de pergamino doblado donde ponía: _"Para Noa". _Noa se apresuró a leer la carta. Todo aquello le daba muy mala espina:

_Noa:_

_No he encontrado el valor suficiente para decirte esto personalmente pero creo que ya no te amo y deberíamos tomar caminos separados. Quiero que te marches antes de mi regreso para evitar el mal trago. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Severus._

Noa movió la cabeza con la mirada perdida en señal de incredulidad. "¿Por qué? No puede ser verdad". Inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por la cara. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, un nudo apretado en la garganta que le impedía respirar.

No puede ser, no puede ser -se repetía Noa una y otra vez- ¿Porqué me hace esto?

Cuando Noa se recobró un poco comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Le habían herido tanto en su orgullo que lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de aquella habitación. No consentiría que Severus la viera llorar, no le daría ese gusto.

Hizo la maleta, pero antes de salir echó un último vistazo a aquella habitación donde había sito tan feliz junto a Severus. Nuevamente no pudo contener el llanto ante la espantosa idea de vivir sin Severus. Finalmente se marchó sin despedirse de nadie.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Al acabar sus clases Severus se dirigía al despacho del Director Dumbledore pero fue interceptado por Dobby en uno de los pasillos:

¡Profesor Snape! La señora Noa me ha pedido que le dé esto -dijo el elfo entregándole un papel de pergamino a Severus. Éste cogió la nota y el elfo se esfumó.

En la nota ponía _"para Severus". _La abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Severus:_

_Siento decirte esto pero ahora que se que Sirius es inocente solo deseo estar con él, creo que lo sigo amando. Lamento mucho todo esto. Cuando leas esta carta yo estaré muy lejos de Howarts, no te molestes en buscarme._

_Adiós. Noa._

Severus arrugó la nota en sus manos, no podía describir con exactitud lo que sentía en ese momento. Decepción, coraje, rabia, traición, odio y dolor, mucho dolor. Sintió el impulso de romper a llorar pero contuvo ese sentimiento. Ahogó su pena y alimentó su odio hacia Sirius por haberle arrebatado una vez más a Noa.

"¿Porqué?" se decía Severus una y otra vez "éramos tan felices juntos ¿porqué me ha hecho esto?". Severus se sentía dolido pero sabía que jamás podría olvidarla, era todo lo que él deseaba, era hermosa, valiente, osada, inteligente y, como no, una bruja extraordinaria, cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a todo por ella. Severus sabía muy bien su vida sin ella no sería lo mismo. Noa sacaba todo lo bueno que había en él.

Así fue como Noa y Severus se volvieron a separar, sin sospechar siquiera que el artífice de todo aquello había sido Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8: Sorpresa Inesperada**_

Pasaron los días y llegó febrero, Noa se había mudado a una casita que quedaba muy cerca de la Madriguera., la casa de los Weasley.

La nueva casa de Noa era frecuentada constantemente por sus amigos, el único que no sabía el paradero de Noa era Severus Snape.

Un día, estando Noa sentada junto a la chimenea Noa sufrió otro desmayo, los había tenido muy seguidos desde que se fue de Howarts.

¿Qué demonios me sucede? -se dijo Noa cuando recobró el conocimiento- Yo jamás he tenido problemas de salud, siempre he sido muy fuerte.

Casi de inmediato una idea se le pasó por la cabeza mientras inconscientemente se tocaba el vientre:

¿Será posible que… …quizá esté… …embarazada?

Inmediatamente se quitó la ropa y corrió a mirarse al espejo, tenía una pequeña prominencia en el vientre, pero muy pequeña. Intentó meter el vientre hacia dentro pero no podía, su estómago no se reducía como antes. De pronto recordó que hacía dos meses que no le venía el periodo pero Noa se lo atribuyó a la tristeza que sentía por el abandono de Severus, ahora sabía que no era por eso. Ya no albergaba duda alguna, estaba embarazada.

Iba a tener un hijo, un hijo que le recordaría eternamente a Severus. De repente su ánimo cambió, Noa sintió que ahora si tenía motivos para seguir adelante

De manera que tenía aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo, es decir, que su hijo nacería en Septiembre, un hermoso niño que sin duda se parecería a su padre. Con ese pensamiento tan dulce Noa se recostó hasta que finalmente se durmió con las manos acariciándose el vientre.

A la mañana siguiente Noa llamó a Lupin y Tonks para comunicarle la noticia.

A ver Noa, ¿se puede saber que es eso tan urgente que tenías que decirnos? -dijo Lupin mientras colgaba su capa en un perchero que había junto a la puerta.

Mas vale que toméis asiento, esto quizá os impacte un poco. Lupin, toma una taza de chocolate calentito, lo vas a necesitar –Lupin y Tonks obedecieron y se sentaron junto a la chimenea.- Veréis, no se como empezar, es un tanto complicado.

¿Tan grave es? -Preguntó Tonks.

No. Para mí es la cosa más maravillosa que me podía haber sucedido.

¿Y bien? –dijo Lupin que empezaba a impacientarse.

Estoy embarazada -dijo Noa con un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Un hijo? ¿Vas a tener un hijo? -dijo Tonks anonadada.

Si, Tonks -dijo Noa orgullosa- dentro de siete meses tendré al hijo de Severus.

Lupin se bebió la taza de chocolate de un trago:

Me lo temía, llevaba tiempo advirtiéndolo –dijo preocupado- Lo sospeché desde que desmayaste en las Tres Escobas. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Pues criarlo, como no –contestó Noa.

Me refiero a si se lo vas a decir a Severus.

No. Severus no sabe nada, y puesto que no quiere saber nada de mí tampoco se lo voy a decir. Este niño será mío, solo mío.

¿No te parece que eso es un poco cruel? –dijo Tonks- es su padre, tiene derecho a saberlo, debes decírselo.

No, Tonks, ¿Y si me rechaza de nuevo? ¿Y si no quiere a mi hijo? No soportaría ver la indiferencia en sus ojos.

Bueno de todas formas puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras –dijo Tonks

Sí te apoyaremos elijas lo que elijas –dijo Lupin abrazándola.

Noa sonrió, al fin y al cabo no estaba tan sola.

Mientras, en el despacho de Dumbledore:

Entonces, es cierto que Noa se ha marchado. –dijo Dumbledore.

Sí, señor, parece ser que prefiere la compañía de Sirius. –dijo Severus con gesto torvo.

Conozco bien a Noa, se que te ama. –dijo Dumbledore mirando a Severus fijamente a los ojos- siempre lo supe. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Tarde o temprano volverá a ti. Confía en mí.

Severus desvió la mirada, en ese momento lo único que sentía era odio. Odio hacia Sirius. Odio hacia ella. Y unos terribles celos que lo abrasaban por dentro.


	7. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 9: La propuesta.**_

A los pocos días de enterarse de su embarazo Noa recibió una visita inesperada. El embarazo le sentaba divinamente aunque apenas se le notaba aún. Estaba preciosa.

Noa se encontraba tranquilamente en casa cuando alguien toco en la puerta. Al abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa:

Sirius -exclamó Noa- ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? Lupin te lo dijo ¿verdad?

Sirius asintió y la miró a los ojos intensamente. Noa agachó la cabeza, se sentía muy avergonzada, era la primera vez que veía a Sirius en 13 años. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por haberlo juzgado tan mal.

¿Por qué has venido Sirius?

Quería volver a ver tu sonrisa. –dijo él con un brillo tierno en sus ojos- Sigues tan hermosa como siempre pero hay tristeza en tu mirada. Ya no eres la chica alegre y soñadora que conocí años atrás.

Noa se sintió aún más avergonzada al ver que Sirius era tan amable con ella.

Así que es cierto -continuó hablando Sirius- Vas a tener un hijo de Severus.

Así es… …Sirius lo siento, yo…

Sssh! -siseó Sirius tapándole la boca con sus dedos- no es necesario que te disculpes. Yo debí suponer que algún día sucedería algo así. Yo sabía que seguías amando a Severus y aún así me casé contigo. No te culpo, has estado sola mucho tiempo es lógico que buscaras tu felicidad.

Siento mucho no haber creído en tu inocencia Sirius. Y siento todos los años que pasaste en Azkaban injustamente.

Noa -dijo Sirius atrayéndola hacía sí, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro- he venido a proponerte algo.

Noa trató de apartarse angustiada pero Sirius la asió con más fuerza

No me importa que ames a Severus –continuó Sirius- Te quiero para mí. Estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de tu hijo si con ello puedo tenerte.

Sus rostros estaba muy muy cerca, sus labios casi se rozaban. Noa hizo un esfuerzo por liberarse de Sirius.

No puedo Sirius, aún le amo. No puedo irme contigo, sería traicionar a mi corazón.

¿Por qué? -dijo Sirius furioso- ¿Porqué tanto amor por alguien que te desprecia? No te merece Noa, en cambio yo sí estoy dispuesto a todo por ti.

Aún albergo la vaga esperanza de que algún día venga a buscarme -dijo Noa con lágrimas en los ojos- se que en el fondo el sigue amándome.

Eso jamás va a suceder -dijo Sirius alterado- ¿Sabes porqué? Porque Severus no quiere a nadie. Mírate, estás sola. El jamás vendrá. Amar no está en la naturaleza de un mortífago.

¡El ya no es mortífago! -dijo Noa casi gritando, defendiendo a Severus.

Nadie deja de ser mortífago, Noa. –dijo Sirius seriamente- Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de ello, pero quizá entonces ya sea tarde.

Sirius se marchó dando un fuerte portazo. Noa sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas, se arrodilló en el suelo y se quedó allí largo rato, tratando de contener el llanto, asimilando cada palabra que Sirius le había dicho.


	8. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 10: Alan Severus **_

Pasaron unos meses, y a finales de Agosto Noa tuvo a su hijo. Dio a luz a un precioso niño cuyo parecido con su padre era innegable. Tenía el pelo y los ojos negros como el azabache, e incluso la misma mirada penetrante.

Se llamará Alan -dijo Noa sonriendo mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla- Alan Severus.

Aquel pequeño le recordaría eternamente a Severus. Eso la alegró y, al mismo tiempo, la entristeció, porque, aunque ella lo negara, seguía amando a Severus con toda su alma.

En ese momento Albus entró a la habitación.

Tengo que hablar contigo Noa. –dijo Dumbledore en tono grave- Severus tiene derecho a saber de su paternidad ¿no te parece?

Pero Albus, él me repudió, me echó de su lado. ¿Por qué he de ir yo a mendigarle un poco de cariño o atención? No Albus, no se lo merece.

Pero el debe saber algo tan importante. Quizás las cosas cambien entre vosotros cuando sepa que él es el padre de tu hijo y no Sirius como le has hecho creer.

Quizás tengas razón Albus. Pero aún no tengo fuerza suficiente para volver a verle. Dame tiempo, cuando llegue el momento le diré la verdad. Te lo prometo.

Está bien, te tomo la palabra Noa –dijo Albus. Besó a Noa y al pequeño y salió de la habitación.

Lupin y Tonks también llegaron a conocer al bebe

Vaya – dijo Lupin con fastidio nada más ver al niño- No se puede negar que es hijo de Severus.

No te cae bien Severus ¿verdad? –contestó Noa.

No es eso, es que me hubiera gustado que su padre fuera Sirius. –dijo Lupin- Apropósito, te manda recuerdos, dice que te cuides.

Ay¡ -suspiró Noa- Sirius siempre tan bueno conmigo, y yo no hago más que rechazarlo.

Pero, ¿Por qué no aceptaste su propuesta?, el esta dispuesto a todo por ti. –dijo Tonks.

Lo sé, pero yo solo lo quiero como a un hermano, nada más. Prefiero seguir adelante yo sola.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Transcurrieron dos semanas. Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron el 4º Curso en Howarts.

Un día al salir de la clase de pociones Harry comentó a Hermione la noticia del nacimiento del hijo de Noa. Su objetivo no era otro que hacer enfurecer a Snape, que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Pues sí Hermione -dijo Harry en tono elevado- Mi tía Noa tuvo a su bebe hace unas semanas. Sirius está tan contento de ser padre.

Efectivamente Severus escuchó la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sintió tanta rabia al oír aquellas odiosas palabras.

¡Maldita sea!, el padre de ese niño debía haber sido yo. -exclamó Severus con rabia mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo contra la puerta. Unos terribles celos lo consumían por dentro. Se sentía amargado, traicionado, a pesar de todo la seguía amando pero sabía que jamás podría volver a recuperarla. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Ella era la única persona que le transmitía algo de paz y serenidad en su vacía y solitaria vida.


	9. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: El Manuscrito de las Almas**_

A las pocas semanas de empezar las clases, Severus estaba un tanto inquieto. Dumbledore le había ordenado que indagara sobre los planes de los mortífagos y había descubierto algo revelador. Rápidamente acudió a comunicárselo a Dumbledore.

Director, he de hablar con usted de algo muy importante -dijo Severus entrando al despacho de Dumbledore.

¿De que se trata? –dijo Dumbledore

Hice lo que me pidió. Indagué sobre los planes del enemigo. –prosiguió Severus- Finalmente pude sonsacar a Petigrew algo interesante. ¿Ha oído hablar del Manuscrito de las Almas?

Sí, claro que sí –contestó Dumbledore- según la leyenda, ese libro tiene el poder de resucitar a los muertos u otorgar un nuevo cuerpo a un alma moribunda.

Exacto. –dijo Severus inquieto- Los Siervos del Señor Tenebroso planean hacerse con el manuscrito para otorgar un nuevo cuerpo a su amo.

Pero es muy difícil hacerse con él. –objetó Dumbledore.

Lo sé, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo consigan, debemos hacernos con el antes que ellos -sugirió Severus.

Tienes razón, de lo contrario Voldemort resurgirá con todo su poder. Es una misión peligrosa, el libro se encuentra en Transilvania, en las grutas de Golin. Esas grutas están plagadas de vampiros y criaturas malévolas. Es muy difícil salir una vez que se ha entrado. Además, esas grutas están rodeadas por un bosque muy antiguo. Los magos no son bien recibidos por allí.

Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, señor –dijo Severus.

Muy bien, pero no debes ir solo. Te asignaré un compañero.

Pero yo no necesito a nadie -refunfuñó Severus.

No lo harás solo Severus, es muy peligroso.

Esta bien, señor -dijo Severus disimulando su enfado, se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

A los pocos días Severus recibió una nota en la que ponía con letra pulcra y estilizada:

_"Esta noche, a las 10, en mi despacho"_

_"Albus Dumbledore"_

Severus acudió puntual a la cita con Dumbledore. Al entrar en el despacho se encontró con alguien que no esperaba: Noa estaba sentada, conversando con el Director.

Buenas noches –dijo Severus.

Noa se sobresaltó al oir aquella voz:

Severus –dijo atónita.

¿Qué hace ella aquí? -preguntó inquieto Severus

Muy sencillo, ella será tu compañera -dijo Dumbledore

¿Cómo? -dijo Noa- ¿he de ir a Transilvania con él?

Sí, y no aceptaré ninguna objeción. –afirmó Dumbledore- ambos sois unos magos extraordinarios, formaréis un gran equipo. Esta misión es más importante que vuestras viejas rencillas.

En realidad lo que Dumbledore pretendía era volver a unir a Noa y a Severus, pero ¿daría resultado?

Esa misma noche Dumbledore acompañó a Noa y Severus hasta los lindes del bosque. Era parecido al Bosque Prohibido pero mucho más denso.

Una cosa si debéis de tener presente -continuó explicando Dumbledore- tenéis que atravesar el bosque a pie. Hay un conjuro por el cual le es imposible a cualquier mago aparecerse o desaparecerse en el bosque. La persona que lo realizó sería seguramente la misma que escondió el manuscrito en las grutas, probablemente para hacer más difícil el acceso al mismo. Solo aquí, en los lindes del bosque podréis desaparecer. Tened cautela.

Sin más preámbulos Noa y Severus se adentraron en el bosque con paso decidido y sin apenas mirarse

¿Seguro que esto no ha sido idea tuya, Severus? -dijo Noa enfadada.

Mas quisieras -contesto Severus burlonamente.

Ninguno de los dos hizo mención a sus sentimientos, ambos era demasiado orgullosos.

Siguieron caminando y se toparon con infinidad de criaturas, por el momento inofensivas: hadas, elfos, gnomos, faunos, náyades. Sentían que no estaban solos ese bosque, se oían chasquidos de ramas y movimientos extraños. Tras los arbustos unos ojos humanos los observaban con sumo interés.

Severus y Noa cada vez estaban más nerviosos, ambos blandían firmemente sus varitas y miraban inquietos de un lado a otro.

De repente Noa, tropezó con una de las raíces de los árboles. Era como si el árbol hubiese querido ponerle la zancadilla.

¡estúpido árbol! –exclamó Noa.

¿estás bien? -preguntó Severus mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Sí no ha sido nada –dijo Noa mientras comenzaba a andar, pero antes de que terminara de dar el paso, la misma raíz se enredó en su tobillo.

La raíz comenzó a arrastrar a Noa por el suelo. Cada vez tenía más raíces enredadas por el cuerpo. Severus trataba de liberarla como podía, con magia, con fuerza, pero no había manera.

Las raíces cada vez oprimían más a Noa, tanto que le costaba respirar. Poco a poco el árbol se la estaba tragando. Noa se adentraba lentamente en la tierra. Severus estaba al borde de la desesperación, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a Noa.

Noa sentía crujir sus propios huesos, si continuaba así perdería el sentido.

¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Noa- esto es el fin.

No. No permitiré que nada malo te suceda- dijo Severus- Tengo una idea, confía en mí…

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: La esfinge**_

Noa ya no aguantaba más, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Severus apuntó con su varita a la copa del árbol y murmuró "Lacarnum Inflamarae". Inmediatamente el árbol estalló en llamas y comenzó a emitir chasquidos y crujidos agudos.

¡Libérala! -ordenó Severus furioso- Libérala y apagaré el fuego.

Pero el árbol se enfureció aun más y oprimió a su prisionera con más fuerza. Noa lanzó un grito atroz. En consecuencia Severus hizo que el fuego se avivara y se extendiera aun más.

Libérala y tu agonía cesará –rugió Severus. El brillo del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros dándolo una imagen aterradora. Si Noa moría él jamás se lo perdonaría.

El árbol aflojó sus raíces de manera que Noa pudo salir de la tierra con la ayuda de Severus. Una vez que estuvo a salvo Severus murmuró: _"Acuarium". _Inmediatamente un chorro de agua salió de su varita y apagó el fuego.

¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Severus agarrando del brazo a Noa.

Sí, gracias a ti -dijo Noa, y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas _"Como me_ _gustaría abrazarlo"_ pensó Noa.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

Severus también sintió el impulso de abrazarla. Era tan hermosa, tan inteligente. Severus sentía fascinación por ella. Sí. La seguía amando. Pero estaba muy dolido por la forma en que lo dejó, por eso se juró a sí mismo no volver a sucumbir a sus encantos nunca más; no permitiría que volviera a jugar con él.

Volvieron a emprender la marcha. Llevaban tanto rato caminando. Ya casi perdieron las esperanzas de encontrar las grutas cuando, a lo lejos, vislumbraron una alta estatua de piedra: era la esfinge.

¡Por fin! -exclamó Noa contenta- Hemos llegado a la entrada de las grutas.

No cantes victoria -murmuró Snape seriamente- Aun nos queda lo peor.

Se acercaron hasta el pie de la estatua, medía unos tres metros de altura.

Severus mira -dijo Noa señalando al suelo.

Severus miró y vio a los pies de la esfinge decenas de de coronas, todas valiosísimas y diferentes: había de plata, de oro, de bronce, con rubíes, perlas, esmeraldas, de diamantes. Todas eran muy hermosas. Y junto a ellas, un montón de huesos humanos

¿Qué demonios hace eso ahí? -preguntó Noa mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

En ese momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar y la esfinge abrió los ojos, de los cuales, emanaba una intensa luz azul:

"Quien osa perturbar mi descanso"

Venimos en busca del Manuscrito de las Almas. Queremos acceder a las grutas -dijo Severus prudentemente.

La esfinge soltó una carcajada estridente:

"Veo ante mí a otro par de insensatos,

Que desean tentar a la suerte,

Y van en busca de la muerte.

Pues sabed de antemano que los magos son non gratos"

"Si a las grutas quieres acceder,

Con astucia mi acertijo debes resolver"

Nadie impedirá que entremos -dijo Severus impaciente- ¿Qué acertijo es? Habla sin dilación.

He aquí el acertijo:

"Si el Manuscrito de las Almas quieres encontrar,

Como los dioses del Olimpo me has de coronar,

Más si por el contrario osas fallar,

Bajo mi yugo a la muerte sucumbirás"

Severus se quedó pensativo mirando la esfinge con los ojos entornados.

Vaya, esta claro que ninguna de estas coronas han servido, -dijo Noa mirando al suelo- no pueden ser ni de oro, plata o piedras preciosas.

Como los dioses del Olimpo me has de coronar -repitió Severus ensimismado

A lo mejor es de madera -sugirió Noa.

No. Creo que es algo más simple. A los dioses del Olimpo se les coronaba con laurel. ¡Eso es! –exclamó Severus- Es laurel.

¿Estas seguro? -preguntó Noa.

Creo que sí -dijo Severus- espera un segundo ahora vuelvo.

A los pocos minutos Severus apareció con un montón de ramas de laurel. Noa las enredó formando un círculo

Bueno, ojala tengamos suerte –dijo Noa cruzando los dedos- si fallamos, esta mole de piedra nos hará pedazos.

Noa apuntó con su varita a la corona de laurel y dijo_: "Wingardium Leviosa". _La corona levitó hasta la cabeza de la esfinge y se posó en ella.

Los ojos de la esfinge se tornaron de un color rojo intenso.

La tierra comenzó a temblar…

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: El enorme vacío**_

Noa se aferró a Severus. No pensó, fue un impulso. La tierra se movía espasmódicamente.

"Habéis acertado.

Pero recordad: Allí donde no existe el eco, encontrareis lo que buscáis."

La esfinge cerró los ojos y se desplazó a un lado, dejando libre el acceso a las grutas.

Vamos antes de que se cierre -dijo Severus, cogió a Noa de la mano y corrieron hacia el interior de la gruta. La entrada volvió a cerrarse tras ellos.

Severus y Noa se quedaron en una oscuridad total

"_Lumos" –_susurraron al unísono y sus rostros se iluminaron en la oscuridad.

En la estancia donde se encontraban había tres túneles.

¿Cuál será el correcto? -preguntó Severus.

La esfinge dijo que donde existiera eco encontraríamos el Manuscrito. –dijo Noa.

Noa cogió una piedra y la arrojó al túnel de la derecha al chocar contra el suelo el eco le devolvió el sonido.

Ese no es -dijo Noa.

Repitió la operación con el túnel de la izquierda y el eco volvió a sonar.

Cuando arrojó una piedra al túnel del centro, el eco no sonó.

Es éste –dijo Noa.

Vaya -exclamó Severus- Muy astuta.

Noa esbozó una sonrisa.

De esta manera los dos magos siguieron avanzando por los túneles. Repitiendo la misma rutina en todas las estancias.

Llevaban largo rato caminando sin ningún contratiempo, cuando llegaron a una estancia un solo túnel. Severus ya iba a adentrarse en el cuando:

Severus, espera -dijo Noa inquieta- Creo que nos siguen. Me pareció ver dos brillantes ojos en la oscuridad del túnel de atrás.

Severus echó un fugaz vistazo.

Yo no veo nada, pero no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo –dijo Severus tomando a Noa del brazo y conduciéndola hacia el camino que debían tomar.

Caminaban por ese túnel largo y estrecho. Severus tomó a Noa de la mano fuertemente. A lo lejos podía vislumbrar una tenue luz rojiza. Avivaron el paso para ver si esa luz era el final de aquel angosto túnel.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una inmensa bóveda con altísimas paredes plagadas de estalactitas. Pero eso no fue lo que más les impactó: ante ellos se precipitaba un profundo barranco cuyo final la vista no lograba alcanzar.

El resplandor rojizo provenía de una isleta de piedra que estaba suspendida en el aire, en mitad de aquel enorme vacío.

Severus mira -dijo Noa señalando a aquella isleta- Seguro que el Manuscrito esta ahí.

Sí, quizá, y eso nos complica mucho las cosas -dijo Severus- A no ser que tuviéramos una par de alas.

Noa miró pensativa la isleta.

Hazme levitar -propuso Noa.

¿Cómo dices?

Lo que has oído Severus, me haces levitar hasta la isleta, cojo el Manuscrito y me haces regresar hasta aquí.

Pero, ¿y si fallase? -dijo Severus inseguro- caerías al vacío.

No creo que falles –dijo Noa riendo- es de primer curso.

Severus miró a Noa con enfado.

Oh¡ Vamos Severus, era una broma.

Bueno esta bien -dijo Severus sosteniendo su varita- Prepárate. "_Wingardium Leviosa"_

Noa se elevó del suelo. Severus la fue conduciendo hacia la isleta. Era una sensación extraña estar suspendida en el aire con un inmenso vacío bajo sus pies. Sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre y, al mismo tiempo, un pánico horroroso ante la posibilidad de caer.

Ya podía divisar el Manuscrito reposando en un soporte de piedra. Era un libro con tapa de cuero marrón muy ajado

Finalmente, se posó suavemente sobre la isleta, se acercó al Manuscrito y, con mano temblorosa, cogió el libro y lo acunó en su regazo.

Bien, Severus, ya estoy lista –dijo Noa.

Severus apuntó con su varita a Noa para traerla de vuelta. De repente un vampiro salió del túnel por el que habían venido y se abalanzó sobre Severus, éste cayó al suelo y la varita se le escapó de las manos.

Mientras la isleta donde Noa se encontraba comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco. Las violentas sacudidas hicieron a Noa perder el equilibrio. Pero antes de caerse, Noa pudo aferrarse a un saliente del borde de la isleta antes de que el vacío se la tragara.

Severus se defendía lo mejor que podía de aquel vampiro sediento de sangre, aun no había podido recuperar su varita y, la verdad, sin magia todo resulta muy complicado para un mago. El tiempo jugaba en contra de Noa y de Severus.

Noa estaba aferrada con una mano al borde de la isleta y con la otra sostenía fuertemente el Manuscrito, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar.

Severus y el vampiro seguían forcejeando, rodando por el suelo. En dos o tres ocasiones el vampiro estuvo cerca de morder a Severus. Estaban al borde del precipicio. El vampiro estaba encima de Severus, éste último aprovecho su situación y se valió de sus piernas para impulsar a su oponente hacia el precipicio, y funcionó, el vampiro se precipitó hacia el barranco hasta que finalmente la oscuridad se lo tragó.

Pero ya era tarde, Noa no aguantaba más, se sostenía tan solo con las yemas de sus dedos.

¡Severus, date prisa! ¡No puedo resistir! –dijo Noa. Sus dedos resbalaron y cayó al inmenso vacío.

A una velocidad vertiginosa, Severus, recuperó su varita del suelo, y con una precisión exacta y una puntería extraordinaria apuntó a Noa y dijo:

_¡Levicorpus! _-fue el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, y funcionó. Noa quedó colgada de su tobillo, suspendida en el aire a tres o cuatro metros por debajo de la isleta. Severus respiró aliviado.

Noa sentía que se revolvían las entrañas:

Date prisa Severus -dijo Noa nerviosa- Es muy desagradable estar colgada boca abajo con un enorme vacío bajo mi cabeza.

Severus apuntó a Noa con su varita de nuevo y murmuró:

_¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Poco a poco, Severus acercó a Noa hasta el suelo firme.

Cuando Noa tocó tierra, lo primero que hizo fue echarse sobre Severus. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Noa se aferraba a su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Severus. Mientras, él hundió sus dedos en el suave y dorado cabello de Noa. Aspiró su olor, ese olor que tanto le agradaba. En momentos así se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y lo difícil que resultaba la vida sin ella.

Ambos se quedaron así largo rato, disfrutando de aquel momento mágico como si fuera el último. Pero de pronto la imagen de Sirius impactó en la mente de Severus. La magia se esfumó. Severus se puso rígido, su mirada se tornó fría e indiferente y apartó a Noa de un empujón.

Severus, ¿qué te ocurre? -preguntó Noa extrañada, por un momento había pensado que todo era como antes. No entendía su comportamiento, pasaba del amor al odio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No hay tiempo para esto -dijo Severus fríamente- Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen más vampiros.

Ambos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta por donde habían venido.

Al llegar a la salida, ésta estaba sellada. En ese mismo instante comenzaron a oírse gritos amenazadores que provenían de los túneles. Pronto comenzaron a verse resplandores de antorchas.

Al minuto una veintena de vampiros ansiosos de sangre los observaban amenazantes.

Atrapados -murmuró Severus.

_**Continuará…**_


	12. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14: Nos arrebataron el triunfo.**_

Los vampiros se abalanzaron sobre Noa y Severus. Los dos magos ya los aguardaban varitas en ristre, y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Muchos vampiros eran estampados contra la pared, otros calcinados, pero, aún así eran demasiados para ellos dos.

_¡Lumos Solem! -_dijo Severus. La luz solar que salió de su varita hizo retroceder a un gran número de vampiros.

Tengo una idea -dijo Noa- Hazte a un lado Severus.

Noa apuntó con su varita a la puerta de salida y gritó:

_¡Bombarda! -_la puerta estalló en mil pedazos. Por fin eran libres.

De esta manera, la luz solar del exterior penetró en la cueva. Muchos vampiros estallaron en llamas, otros retrocedieron hasta la segura oscuridad de sus cuevas.

Noa y Severus se apresuraron a salir de las grutas. Respiraron aliviados al sentir al sentir el aire puro del exterior.

Uf, creí que nunca saldríamos de ahí- dijo Noa.

Sí, parece que a pesar de todo formamos un gran equipo -dijo Severus- pero no demoremos, debemos salir del bosque cuanto antes.

Acto seguido se internaron en el bosque sin percatarse de que unos ojos humanos los observaban desde la espesura. Noa llevaba aferrado contra su pecho el Manuscrito de las Almas.

Caminaron durante un buen rato.

Sin previo aviso alguien surgió detrás de ellos:

¡Desmallius! -gritó una voz de mujer.

El hechizo impactó justo en la espalda de Noa que cayó inconsciente, el Manuscrito se le escapó de las manos.

Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

_¡Accio! _-volvió a decir la intrusa y se apoderó del Manuscrito de las Almas.

Severus, que iba un poco más adelante, se volvió para ver que sucedía.

¡Bellatrix! -murmuró atónito

Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo sucio -rió malévolamente Bellatrix- Sin querer habéis contribuido a los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Con este Manuscrito mi mentor volverá con más fuerza que nunca.

Maldita zorra -rugió furioso Severus. Apuntó con su varita a Bellatrix.

Ah no. Yo que tú ayudaría a tu querida Noa, pues le queda poco tiempo de vida. –rió Bellatrix.

Severus se volvió inmediatamente para socorrer a Noa. Bellatrix aprovechó el momento para internarse en la espesura y escapar con el Manuscrito.

Severus se inclinó sobre Noa. El color rosado de sus mejillas había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una tez pálida como la cera. Estaba ojerosa y tenía los labios amoratados, era como si la muerte se apoderase de ella a cada segundo que pasaba.

Miró en la espalda de Noa y en seguida comprendió todo: Bellatrix le había clavado una espina de una planta muy venenosa en su espalda. Noa debía recibir atención inmediata, de lo contrario moriría. Y si eso sucedía, Severus jamás podría perdonárselo.

Severus caminaba lo más rápido que podía con Noa en brazos, cada minuto era crucial para la vida de ella.

Cuando llegó a los lindes del bosque, no dudó ni un instante:

Al hospital San Mungo –dijo girando sobre sí mismo y desapareció junto a Noa.

Una vez en el hospital, Severus explicó a los Médicos-Magos la gravedad de la situación. Enseguida tres magos dispusieron a Noa en una camilla para comenzar el tratamiento contra el veneno.

Solo cuando Severus dejó a Noa a buen recaudo se dispuso a ir a Howarts. Dumbledore debía saber lo sucedido. Aunque lo cierto era que no le apetecía lo más mínimo dejar a Noa sola, quería estar a su lado, por eso antes de irse la besó en la frente y le dijo al oído:

Te prometo que volveré a buscarte -le acarició su pálido rostro y se marchó.

Cuando Severus llegó a Howarts explicó a Dumbledore lo más rápido que pudo cómo habían conseguido el Manuscrito de las Almas, cómo se lo habían arrebatado y cómo habían envenenado a Noa.

Mal asunto, si los mortífagos se han hecho con el Manuscrito pronto Voldemort regresará con todo su poder renovado. –dijo Dumbledore con tono grave- pero lo más importante ahora es Noa. Ve Severus, ve junto a ella. Yo te alcanzaré enseguida, debo comunicar a Minerva que he de ausentarme del colegio.

Severus ni siquiera se despidió, se marchó muy rápido hacia el hospital San Mungo. Al llegar al hospital Severus se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Cuando se acercó a la habitación de Noa un perro negro estaba apostado en la puerta.

Sirius.

Al acercarse el perro le gruñó furioso.

Déjame pasar -dijo Severus con gesto torvo.

Sirius adoptó su forma humana y miró a Severus con odio.

No tienes nada que hacer aquí, ella ya tiene quien la cuide. Márchate.

Solo quiero saber como está. –dijo Severus fríamente.

Fuera de peligro. –dijo Sirius.- Vete.

No me iré de aquí sin verla -dijo Severus en tono amenazante.

Jamás volverás a verla. –dijo Sirius con furia- Cada vez que te acercas a ella le haces daño. No permitiré que vuelvas a hacerla sufrir. Además ella no quiere verte, ya no te ama.

Severus apretó las mandíbulas y los puños del mismo coraje. Pero finalmente con todo el dolor de su corazón, dio media vuelta y se marchó. En el fondo Sirius tenía razón, al fin y al cabo él seguía siendo su marido, era con él con quien debía estar. Además estaba su hijo. Severus se juró a sí mismo no volver a buscarla jamás.

Noa comenzó a despertar. Sirius estaba sentado a su lado.

¿Sirius? -dijo Noa y la decepción quedó plasmada en su rostro.

¿Esperabas a otra persona? –dijo Sirius intuyendo los pensamientos de Noa.

Por un momento pensé que quien estaba junto a mí era… …Severus -dijo Noa desviando la mirada.

Te dejó aquí abandonada a tu suerte y se marchó -dijo Sirius- No le importas, Noa. ¿Por qué no te olvidas definitivamente de él?

Noa bajó la mirada para que Sirius no viera sus ojos húmedos. Por un momento había tenido la vaga esperanza, allá en las grutas, de que Severus aún la amaba, tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Pero no era así, Severus se había marchado, sin preocuparse siquiera si ella se recuperaría. Debía olvidarlo. No tenía sentido amar a una persona que la despreciaba.

Sí, Sirius, eso es lo que debo hacer -dijo Noa reprimiendo el llanto- Olvidarme de él. Para siempre.

¿Me aceptarás entonces? –preguntó Sirius.

No, lo siento. Seguiré adelante sola.

Ese mismo año, gracias al Manuscrito de las Almas. Pettigrew consiguió resucitar a Lord Voldemort durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Voldemort había regresado con más vida que nunca.

_**Continuará…**_


	13. prólogo

Sara Piqueras Guardia

Página 2

Ante todo es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, así que no seáis muy durs conmigo OK?.

Ha quitado protagonismo a Harry, lo siento mucho por sus fans.

Este fanfic es para romántics empedernidas y amantes de la acción. También hay escenas de sexo explicitas así que si eres menor de edad no lo leas.

Es importante leerse el prólogo para entender la historia ya que he añadido un personaje nuevo a los que ya conocemos. Espero que os guste.

PRÓLOGO:

Debes hacerte a la idea de que este personaje ha estado presente desde siempre en la saga Harry Potter.

El personaje que he añadido se llama Noa Potter y junto con Severus Snape son los protagonistas indiscutibles de esta historia. Identifícate con Noa y disfrutarás.

Noa es la hermana de James Potter, es decir, la tía de Harry. Es tan solo 1 año menor que James y por tanto un año menor que Severus. Es una mujer de gran belleza, con ojos azules, pelo castaño rizado, con mucho carácter pero noble de corazón y con un gran talento mágico. También es hábil en el sutil y preciso arte de la elaboración de pociones.

Antecedentes grosso modo:

Cuando Severus, James, Sirius, Remus, Etc, estudiaban en Howarts Noa y Severus, a pesar de casas distintas, mantenían buenas relaciones, ya que Noa no veía con buenos ojos que su hermano James atacara a Severus constantemente y abogó en defensa de éste en incontables ocasiones.

En una ocasión Noa pidió a Severus que le diera clases particulares de pociones para los TIMOS, éste accedió a pesar de que Noa era una Griffindor, sentía una extraña atracción por ella. Así fue el comienzo de un fugaz romance entre Noa y Severus, aunque no llegaron a salir juntos porque James tomó cartas en el asunto y prohibió a Severus que se acercase a su hermana. Por éste motivo, Severus y James se enfrentaron en una pelea que casi les cuesta la expulsión.

Finalmente Severus y Noa terminaron distanciándose.

Al cabo del tiempo Noa se prometió con Sirius Black (en esto James tuvo mucho que ver), y terminaron casándose. Este es uno de los motivos por los que Severus Snape siempre ha odiado a James Potter y Sirius Black.

Cuando Noa y Sirius llevaban tan solo un año de casados ocurrió aquel fatídico acontecimiento en el cual "el que no debe ser nombrado" asesinó a James y Lily Potter. Noa estuvo presente aquella fatídica noche pero no recuerda nada porque Voldemort la desarmó he hizo que se desmayara, NO LA MATÓ POR UNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN QUE CONOCEREMOS MÁS ADELANTE (este es uno de los misterios del fanfic).

El caso es que cuando Noa despertó se encontró con que James y Lily habían muerto y que Sirius fue quien condujo a Voldemort hasta el escondite de los Potter. A partir de ese momento Noa sintió un odio enfermizo hacia Sirius Black. No podía creer que Sirius, su marido, que hasta entonces había demostrado quererla sinceramente hubiera sido capaz de semejante atrocidad. Ahora, estaba sola, su hermano y su cuñada habían muerto, Sirius la había traicionado, solo le quedaba su sobrino Harry, un pequeño rayito de esperanza y consuelo. Pero esa esperanza se esfumó cuando Dumbledore le comunicó que debía crecer con los Dursley porque era el sitio más seguro para él.

Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se juró a sí misma hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Y para ello se puso al servicio de Albus Dumbledore, éste, que conocía el talento mágico de la chica, le encomendó una de las misiones más peligrosas que jamás hubo encomendado a nadie: La Busqueda de Horrocuxes.

Así pues, durante todos estos años, la única obsesión de Noa ha sido la búsqueda de los retazos de alma que Voldemort ha dejado esparcidos por todo el mundo, ocultos en objetos.


	14. Chapter 15

Han pasado ya dos años desde que Noa y Severus se separaron, el pequeño Alan Severus tiene dos añitos. (Ya sé que es un salto grande pero nos encontramos ya en el desenlace de la historia, en la trama final) Harry ha comenzado el Sexto curso en Howarts.

Ni Severus ni Noa volvieron a encontrarse. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para dar su brazo a torcer. Pero pronto sus destinos volverían a cruzarse.

Sirius fue asesinado por Bellatrix en el Ministerio de Magia, ahora nada se interponía entre Noa y Severus. ¿O si?

_**Capítulo 15: Juramento Inquebrantable**_

En todo éste tiempo, Severus volvió a infiltrarse como espía entre los mortífagos, por orden del Director Dumbledore Antes de empezar el nuevo curso en Howarts, el Director recibió una visita inesperada:

Señor Director, he de hablar con usted, le traigo inquietantes noticias del enemigo -dijo Severus en tono grave al entrar al despacho del director.

Ah¡ Severus -dijo Dumbledore ofreciéndole asiento- Estaba esperando que vinieras a informarme. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué macabra sorpresa nos tiene guardada Voldemort?

Planean matarlo señor -dijo Severus con tono preocupado mientras aceptaba una copita de brandy que Dumbledore le ofrecía con su ennegrecida mano.

Bueno, no esperaba menos, desde luego que no. –dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- ¿Y quien es el pobre infeliz al que han encomendado esa misión?

Eso es lo preocupante. Es Malfoy quien debe matarlo

Pero eso es imposible, Lucius Malfoy está en Azkaban -exclamó el director extrañado.

No es Lucius, sino Draco. Voldemort le ha amenazado con matar a su padre sino hace lo que le pide.

Eso si es grave. No pienso permitir que un alumno de Howarts se vea involucrado en estos asuntos. ¿Y Draco ha aceptado?

Severus asintió seriamente:

He intentado persuadirlo para que desista -prosiguió- pero es muy obstinado. Cree que estoy celoso porque Voldemort le ha encomendado esa misión a él y no a mí.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Tras un breve silencio Dumbledore prosiguió:

Pues, en el caso de que Draco esté a punto de conseguirlo, deberás ser tú quien ejecute esa misión Severus.

¿Cómo dice? ¿No va hacer nada para impedirlo? -dijo Severus atónito- No. No lo haré. No puede pedirme eso.

No permitiré que un chico inocente se manche las manos de sangre y eche su vida a perder.

¿Y yo sí debo manchar mis manos matándolo a usted? -dijo Severus alzando el tono de voz.

Mi obligación es velar por los alumnos de este colegio, Severus, proporcionarles un futuro digno y honrado, no convertirlos en asesinos.

Pero Dumbledore, usted es el único que creyó en mi arrepentimiento de ser mortífago. No puedo hacerlo. No podría con mis remordimientos.

No se trata de que quieras, Severus, DEBES hacerlo. Tarde o temprano yo moriré. La herida de mi mano no tiene curación, se está extendiendo –dijo Dumbledore mostrando su ennegrecida mano a Severus. Era cierto, la herida ya le llegaba hasta el codo- Que más da morir unos meses antes.

Pero ¿Qué vamos a conseguir con esto? -dijo Severus- No servirá de nada.

Claro que sí. Además de salvar a un niño inocente de su aciago destino, afianzarás más aún la confianza que Voldemort tiene puesta en ti. Te convertirás en su más leal siervo y lo más importante, no dudará de tu lealtad. Tú serás la clave para ganar la batalla contra el lado oscuro.

Pero lo que me pide es demasiado -dijo Severus que intentaba mantenerse frío.

Lo sé. Pero confío en ti. Siempre confié y sé que no me vas a fallar. Si de verdad me eres fiel, debes hacer lo que te pido. Demuéstrame que la confianza que he puesto en ti no ha sido vana. -dijo Dumbledore poniéndole su mano sana en el hombro de Severus.

Severus bajó la cabeza:

Está bien. Haré lo que me encomienda. –dijo resignado- No se arrepentirá de haber confiado en mí todos estos años. Pero creo que no volveré a tener paz en toda mi vida.

Te sobrepondrás Severus. Y te digo que tienes todo mi afecto y amistad –dijo Dumbledore con gesto afable- Ahora, si no te importa, quisiera que pronunciaras el Juramento Inquebrantable. Temo que te eches atrás.

Severus asintió.

Pronunciaron el Juramento Inquebrantable y un miembro de la Orden del Fénix hizo de Testigo.

Tras mi muerte, Voldemort confiará más en ti y podrás averiguar cual es esa arma tan poderosa que guarda en secreto tan meticulosamente. –dijo Dumbledore- Y quizá con un poco de suerte te diga como destruirla.

Severus asintió seriamente.

Apropósito Severus. –prosiguió Dumbledore- Cuando todo esto acabe, deberías buscar a Noa. Ella te sigue amando aunque tu pienses lo contrario. Además, tiene un gran secreto que contarte.

A Severus le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír aquello:

Pero director, ella no me aceptará tras su muerte. Me odiará, ¿cómo va a seguir amándome si yo voy a ser tu asesino?

Explícale la situación. Ella entenderá.

Tras este comentario la discusión quedó zanjada. Severus salió del despacho de Dumbledore tremendamente consternado.

"¿De veras Noa me sigue amando? ¿Y cual será ese secreto que guarda?" –Pensó Severus inquieto- "Bueno, tendría que esperar para saberlo"

Severus subió a su habitación y allí, sentado junto a la chimenea, se puso a repasar los hechos del día.

Finalmente había accedido a la proposición de Dumbledore pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Dumbledore era el mago más extraordinario que había conocido, y su amigo, quizá el único que tenía. La convivencia durante años había hecho mella en su corazón a pesar de que se había resistido. ¿Cómo iba a matarlo? Pero no tenía elección, había pronunciado el Juramento Inquebrantable y no había marcha atrás.

Era increíble hasta donde llegaba Dumbledore por proteger el colegio y a sus alumnos. Se iba a sacrificar por un niño malcriado que ni siquiera lo merecía.

El director también habló del arma secreta de Voldemort. Dumbledore tenía razón, si él cumplía lo prometido se ganaría la confianza de Voldemort por completo y podría indagar sobre esa arma misteriosa. ¿Será de verdad tan poderosa? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo le harán frente? Con todos esos pensamientos Severus finalmente se quedó dormido.

Pero, lo que nuestro profesor de pociones ignoraba, era que esa arma tan poderosa tenía mucho que ver con su querida Noa Potter.

A las pocas semanas Narcisa se presentó en casa de Severus con su hermana Bellatrix. Como todos sabéis la mujer de Lucius pidió a Severus que pronunciara el Juramento Inquebrantable para proteger a Draco. El profesor de pociones no se negó ya que, ese mismo Juramento lo había pronunciado con Dumbledore.

De esta manera Severus estaba atado por dos Juramentos iguales: en el caso de que Draco estuviese apunto de cumplir su cometido, sería Severus quien lo haría en su lugar.


	15. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16: Muerte y Recompensa**_

"Dumbledore ha muerto" "Dumbledore ha muerto", esto era lo que repetían incrédulos los alumnos de Howarts la noche en la que fue asesinado el Director.

Mientras todos en el colegio lloraban su muerte y maldecían a Severus, muy lejos de allí, en una lúgubre casa de la calle de la Hilandera, los siervos de Voldemort celebraban su triunfo. Todos se agolpaban estupefactos entorno a una sombría figura: Severus Snape. Tras él se ocultaba un asustadizo joven rubio platino.

Los mortífagos miraban a Severus con admiración y respeto, y muchos de ellos, con cierto brillo de envidia. Él había conseguido aquello que Voldemort había deseado desde siempre: Matar a Albus Dumbledore.

Pero Severus no se sentía para nada orgulloso de su hazaña. Se sentía como un miserable, acababa de asesinar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos y su único amigo. Solo gracias a sus grandes dotes de oclumático pudo ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y mostrarse como una persona fría y soberbia ante sus compañeros.

En ese momento Voldemort irrumpió en la sala. En su malévolo rostro se reflejaba la satisfacción por los nuevos acontecimientos. Estaba pletórico.

Severus Snape –dijo Lord Voldemort- mi más leal servidor. Tu hazaña no tiene precio. Te felicito por tu valentía.

Gracias señor -contestó Severus con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

¡Mirad y aprended estúpidos cobardes!. –dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, pero su mirada se paró en seco al ver a Draco oculto tras Severus.- ¡y tú, maldito mocoso, pagarás el haberme desobedecido!

No se precipite Señor –dijo Severus al ver que Voldemort se acercaba a Draco con su varita en ristre- El muchacho aún es joven. Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez le servirá con mayor devoción y eficacia. Solo necesita tiempo.

Esta bien Severus, le daré otra oportunidad -dijo Voldemort mirando a Draco- Estas en deuda con Severus, Draco, gracias a él estas vivo. ¡Y ahora largo! Dejadme a solas con Snape. Os convocaré cuando os necesite.

Acto seguido todos los mortífagos se marcharon. En la estancia solo quedaron Voldemort y Snape.

Severus se había ganado la confianza del Señor Tenebroso, con un poco de suerte podría averiguar que arma tan mortífera escondía Voldemort tan secretamente.

Bien Severus, he pensado en darte una recompensa por tu gran hazaña –dijo Voldemort- Habla, te concederé cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Ahora que lo dice Señor, hace tiempo que deseo una cosa. –dijo Severus con voz fría y calculadora- Deseo tener a Noa Potter en mis manos, quiero vengarme por su abandono, por haberme humillado.

Un destello de interés apareció en los ojos de Voldemort al oír el nombre de Noa.

Quiero hallar la manera de que me obedezca en todo, que acate mis órdenes sin mediar palabra.-dijo Severus fríamente- Quiero tenerla en mi poder.

No te preocupes –dijo Voldemort con maliciosa sonrisa- Hallaremos la forma de conseguir a esa joven, pero para ello necesitaremos a su hijo. Créeme Severus, dentro de poco Noa Potter se arrepentirá de haberte humillado.


	16. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17. El rapto.**_

En Howarts, tras el funeral de Dumbledore, Noa estaba muy consternada. Necesitaba evadirse, despejarse. Por eso, al anochecer, tras dejar acostado al pequeño Alan en una de las habitaciones de la Torre de Griffindor, Noa bajó hasta el lago y se sentó en la orilla.

Allí, bajo un oscuro cielo sin estrellas, Noa se sumergió en sus pensamientos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Severus Snape. "¿Por qué? ¿Porqué tuvo que ser él?", se decía Noa mientras dos gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Todos esos pensamientos le hacían mucho daño, dos de las personas que más quería le habían partido el corazón: Dumbledore se había marchado para siempre y Severus la había traicionado de la manera más vil. Noa se odiaba a sí misma por seguir amándolo a pesar de ser un asesino, a pesar de ser un mortífago.

Tan absorta estaba Noa en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Lupin se acercaba.

¿Qué haces aquí sola?, la noche esta fría, será mejor que regreses al castillo -dijo Lupin poniéndole la mano en el hombro en un intento de reconfortarla- ¿sabes? Cuando estoy triste suelo comer chocolate, con dulces las penas son menos.

Nada puede hacer que me sienta mejor en éste momento Lupin. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo miedo. Ahora que se que Severus jamás dejó de ser mortífago, menos que nuca debo permitir que sepa que él es el padre de mi hijo. Temo que quiera arrebatármelo.

Ni Lupin ni Noa sospechaban siquiera que Severus Snape escuchaba la conversación tras unos arbustos.

Severus se quedó de piedra al oír el comentario de Noa. En ese momento, las palabras "Él es el padre de mi hijo" resonaban una y otra vez en su cerebro. El padre del hijo de Noa no era Sirius como siempre había pensado, sino él. De repente lo invadieron dos sentimientos encontrados: por un lado sentía una gran emoción, era el padre de Alan, y eso lo alegró, pero por otro lado sintió una gran rabia por haberle ocultado Noa su paternidad durante tanto tiempo.

¡Rápido Greyback! –ordenó Severus en un susurro al hombre lobo que lo acompañaba- Ve en busca del pequeño, pero mucho cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero que sufra ningún daño, de lo contrario eres hombre muerto ¿está claro?

Acto seguido Greyback fue cauteloso en busca del hijo de Noa.

Mientras Lupin:

Vamos Noa, subamos al castillo, necesitas descansar.

No, Lupin, si no te importa me gustaría estar sola un rato más.

Está bien, pero no te demores ¿de acuerdo? -Lupin le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Cuando Noa se quedó sola Severus salió de su escondite. Noa oyó un ruido, se dio media vuelta y vio a Severus ante ella. Fue tal la impresión que se llevó que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando fue a echar mano de su varita, Severus ya le estaba apuntando con la suya:

_¡Expelliarmus! _-dijo Severus y la varita de Noa saltó por los aires, acto seguido dijo- _¡Accio! _-cogió la varita de Noa, quedando ésta completamente desarmada.

¡Tú! -dijo Noa atónita.

Vaya, vaya Noita, para ser auror estás bastante desentrenada últimamente, esperaba que opusieras más resistencia -dijo Severus con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

Tú, ¿cómo osas presentarte aquí? Maldito traidor -dijo Noa abalanzándose hacia Severus.

Yo que tú no haría eso -dijo Severus y apuntó con su varita hacia el pecho de Noa.

¿qué vas a hacer? -exclamó Noa furiosa- ¿Vas a matarme a mí también? ¿Igual que hiciste con Dumbledore?

De eso nada, a ti te espera un castigo peor que la muerte. _¡Desmallius! _

Noa cayó al suelo, desmayada por el hechizo.

A los pocos minutos apareció Greyback con una cesta en la que se encontraba el pequeño Alan dormido

Ha resultado fácil, todos duermen, excepto Lupin que deambula por los pasillos.

Bien, andando -dijo Severus, apuntó con su varita al cielo y destello rojo surgió de ella.

A los pocos segundos un negro carruaje, tirado por Thestrals alados descendió desde el cielo hasta posarse ante ellos.

Adentro -ordenó Severus- No hay tiempo.

Greyback se metió en el carruaje con el pequeño Alan en la cesta. Severus cogió a Noa del suelo y la introdujo en el carruaje. Pero antes de montarse Severus en el carruaje volvió a apuntar con su varita al cielo y dijo:

_¡Mosmordre! _- y la "Marca Tenebrosa" quedó plasmada en el cielo. Acto seguido se subió en el carruaje y surcaron el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

Mientras, en el castillo, Lupin estaba rondando por los pasillos cuando, por una de las ventanas, vislumbró un resplandor verdoso. Salió rápido a los jardines y corroboró lo que se temía: "La Marca Tenebrosa" se erigía imponente ante él. Corrió hacia donde minutos antes había estado hablando con Noa. No la encontró. Se fijó bien y vio en el suelo terroso pisadas de varias personas y las huellas de un carruaje. Inmediatamente dedujo lo que había pasado. Habían secuestrado a Noa. En ese momento la angustia empezó a invadirle, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el castillo para ver si el pequeño Alan estaba a salvo cuando llegó sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, el pequeño no estaba en su cunita. Lupin ya no tenía duda de que había sido Severus Snape el artífice de todo aquello. Debía encontrarlos pero, ¿dónde?


	17. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 17: El Chantaje**_

Noa comenzaba a despertar, estaba muy aturdida. Se incorporó bruscamente al recordar lo que había sucedido: Severus la había raptado y ahora estaba en su casa.

¡Tú! -exclamó Noa furiosa al ver a Severus frete a ella- ¡Maldito traidor! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora?

Severus esbozó una fría sonrisa.

Vaya, vaya -sonó una fría voz detrás de ella- Tenía ganas de volver a verte.

Noa se volvió lentamente y cuando lo hizo no dio crédito a lo que vio.

Voldemort -murmuró Noa atónita.

Para tu información, estas aquí por expreso deseo de Severus -dijo Voldemort- He pensado ofrecerte como recompensa a Severus por su extraordinario servicio. A partir de ahora estarás a su servicio. Y quizá en un futuro también te unas a nuestra causa.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy a aceptar eso, maldito -contestó Noa con su voz cargada de odio- Antes muerta Tom Riddle.

Voldemort puso una mueca de odio al oír su nombre muggle.

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Noa furiosa- ¿No te gusta que utilice tu asqueroso y sucio nombre muggle? Pues escúchame bien, prefiero la muerte antes que estar al servicio de un traidor y un asesino.

Valerosa, sí. Pero tu valentía no te valdrá de nada aquí –dijo Voldemort- No tienes escapatoria.

Si que la hay. –contestó Noa- La muerte. ¡Vamos, mátame! Quiero que me mates Tom Riddle. O yo misma lo haré.

Acto seguido, Noa cogió su varita, se apuntó a su propia sien y murmuró:

_¡Avada Kedav…_

_¡Expelliarmus! _–gritó Voldemort justo antes de que Noa terminara el conjuro asesino.

¡Muy valiente! -rió Voldemort- prefieres morir antes que rendirte. Pero no te servirá de nada.

Voldemort apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió y de ella salió levitando una cesta, el pequeño Alan dormía en ella.

¡Oh, no! -exclamó Noa angustiada- No puede ser.

¿Y bien? -dijo Voldemort con su varita apuntando hacia la cesta del pequeño- Si quieres que tu hijo se salve, deberás obedecerme: Pronunciarás el Juramento Inquebrantable. De lo contrario, tu hijo sufrirá las consecuencias.

Noa bajó la cabeza. Noa tenía elección, debía entregarse a cambio de la vida de su hijo.

Esta bien. –dijo Noa con resignación mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla- Pronunciaré el Juramento Inquebrantable.

Perfecto -dijo Voldemort satisfecho.

Severus sonrió, ahora Noa estaba en sus manos.

Noa y Severus se pusieron uno frente a otro y unieron sus manos.

Bien, empecemos -dijo Voldemort.- ¿Juras servir a Severus?

Sí, juro -dijo Noa cabizbaja, las lágrimas le brotaban de sus claros ojos sin control.

Juras serle fiel y acatar sus órdenes.

Sí, juro –dijo Noa. Pero a cambio mi hijo se irá lejos de aquí al lugar que yo decida, a salvo.

Bien, ahora estas en su manos, él será dueño de tus actos, y si intentas escapar, tu hijo morirá -dijo Voldemort con maldad, acto seguido se marchó.

El pequeño Alan fue enviado con la señora Weasley junto con una carta dirigida a Lupin en la que le explicaba lo sucedido.

Noa y Severus se quedaron a solas en la casa.

¿Porqué haces esto Snape? –dijo Noa furiosa- ¿Por qué has mezclado a mi hijo en esto?

A mi hijo –corrigió Severus de manera cortante y a Noa desvió la mirada- es inútil que sigas fingiendo, se perfectamente que el pequeño Alan es hijo mío, te escuché cuando hablabas con Lupin. ¿por qué me lo ocultaste?

Severus, yo… -dijo Noa avergonzada.

Por eso estas aquí -cortó Severus fríamente- pagarás tu engaño como mi sierva.

Acto seguido Severus dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta.

un momento -dijo Noa- ¿Tú sabías que era tu hijo? ¿lo sabías e ibas a permitir que Voldemort le hiciera daño?

Severus se volvió con sonrisa burlona:

Tienes la ingenuidad característica de los Griffindor. El Señor Tenebroso sabía perfectamente que Alan era mi hijo, simplemente lo usamos para que cedieras al chantaje. –se encaminó hacia la puerta y dejó a Noa sola en la habitación.

Severus quería dar un pequeño escarmiento a Noa por su engaño, pero en el fondo, se alegraba enormemente de tenerla cerca. Ahora que Dumbledore había muerto, ella era la única persona que podía ayudarlo, la única persona en quien confiaba.


	18. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: Veritaserum**_

Noa permanecía encerrada en la habitación de Severus. Llevaba varias horas sin poder salir. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

De repente Severus entró en la habitación y sin mediar palabra se acercó hacia la cama donde Noa reposaba. Como había echado de menos observarla mientras dormía, ver sus dorados cabellos esparcidos por la almohada, ese rostro infantil que le transmitía tanta serenidad.

Noa comenzó a despertar. Se levantó bruscamente de la cama al ver que Severus la observaba.

¿Qué haces? -dijo Noa- ¿por qué me retienes aquí?

Severus la asió fuertemente por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Severus la besó pero fue un beso brusco.

Haces esto para castigarme ¿verdad? -dijo Noa tratando de liberarse.

Quiero hacerte entender que, aunque yo sea un asesino, aunque siga siendo un mortífago, tú sigues amándome con toda tu alma. –dijo Severus duramente.

Eso no es verdad -respondió Noa nerviosa- Te odio. Eres un traidor. Me arrepiento de haber sido tuya.

Eso es lo que dice tu mente –siguió Severus implacable- pero tu corazón dice lo contrario. Admite que me sigues amando, o lo comprobaré con tu propio cuerpo –dijo Severus mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Noa sintió que se derretía.

Esta bien -dijo Noa sollozando- Aun te amo. Y me odio a mi misma por amarte. Me siento culpable por amar al asesino de mi mentor. Maldita sea.

Eso era lo que quería oír -dijo Severus seriamente, su actitud cambió repentinamente- esta noche arreglaremos todo entre nosotros, para bien o para mal. Toma asiento, lo que tengo que contarte es largo de explicar.

Noa se quedó callada. Extrañada por el repentino cambio de Severus. Jamás lo había visto tan abatido.

En realidad te he traído hasta aquí porque te necesito a mi lado, eres la única persona que me queda, por eso debo confesarte la verdad, una verdad que me hace daño y que no puede soportar solo. No puedo permitir que te generes una mala opinión de mi. Acércame aquel frasco azulado -dijo Severus señalando la estantería.

Noa se acercó a la estantería y tomó el frasco, lo abrió y lo olió.

Esto es veritaserum -dijo Noa dando el frasco a Severus- ¿para que lo quieres?

Severus no contestó, cogió el frasco y bebió un sorbo de su contenido.

Necesito que me creas, escúchame sin interrupciones.

Noa obedeció.

Es cierto, yo maté a Dumbledore –dijo Severus amargamente- pero lo hice por expresa orden suya. Dumbledore me hizo pronunciar el Juramento Inquebrantable.

A continuación Severus explicó como fueron los acontecimientos. Como fue que Severus se vio obligado a matar al director.

Noa escuchaba atentamente a Severus. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no daba crédito a lo que oía. Cuando Severus terminó su relato, Noa quedó petrificada.

¿por qué? –dijo Noa- ¿por qué quiso Dumbledore una cosa así?

El director quiso salvara Draco de su fatal destino y, además, quería que yo me ganase la confianza de Voldemort para así poder averiguar cual es el arma que oculta. Dumbledore estaba desahuciado, la herida de su mano no tenía curación por eso no le importó morir antes de tiempo. Pero ahora soy yo quien sufre las consecuencias de mis actos. Dumbledore era mi único amigo. Aprendí mucho junto a él. Por eso ahora mi conciencia no me deja un minuto de descanso.

No puedo creerlo -dijo Noa atónita- Has tenido que soportar todo esto solo. Es injusto. Todos te creen culpable. La Orden te repudia.

No me importan los demás –dijo Severus tomando a Noa de la mano- Tu y mi hijo sois las únicas personas que me importan, solo me quedas tú. Necesito que me creas.

Claro que te creo Severus -dijo Noa acariciándole la mejilla-Ahora comprendo que mi corazón no se equivocaba al seguir amándote.

Noa se acercó a Severus y lo besó tímidamente en los labios.

Estoy contigo Severus –dijo Noa- siempre estaré a tu lado.

Severus y Noa se abrazaron estrechamente, tanto que uno podía sentir el acelerado corazón del otro. Fue un abrazo lleno de sentimiento. De ese sentimiento que habían reprimido durante todo este tiempo.

Pero hay algo que todavía no me has explicado Noa -dijo Severus apartándose de ella- ¿porqué me ocultaste a mi hijo?

Noa bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

Perdóname Severus -dijo Noa abatida- estaba muy dolida contigo. Tu me apartaste de tu lado, me dijiste que ya no me amabas. No quería obligarte a que estuvieras conmigo por obligación o por lástima.

¡Oh, vamos Noa!, no seas irónica -dijo Severus en tono de enfado- Tu fuiste quien me dejó a mí. Me dejaste una nota diciéndome que me abandonabas por Sirius.

Eso no es cierto -dijo Noa- Tu me dejaste es nota a mí. Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo personalmen…

¡Un momento! –exclamó Severus extrañado- Eso significa que los dos recibimos una nota. Recuerdo perfectamente que esa nota me la entregó…

¡¡Dobby!! -dijeron ambos al unísono.

No puedo creerlo -exclamó Noa- Todo fue un complot para separarnos.

Sí. Y sospecho quien está detrás de todo esto –dijo Severus inquisitivamente.

¿Quién? -preguntó Noa.

¿Quién más puede ser? -dijo Severus- ¿A qien obedece ciegamente Dobby?

¡A Harry! -dijo Noa sorprendida- no puedo creerlo. Fue mi sobrino.

Por eso siempre pensé que dejaste por Sirius. Y que Alan era su hijo.

Pero Severus, yo jamás volví con Sirius -dijo Noa- Yo estuve esperanzada en que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos. Siempre te esperé. Siempre te amé. Y aún te amo, con toda mi alma.

No sabes como me reconfortan tus palabras. Lo importante ahora es que por fin estamos juntos –dijo Severus.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Aquella noche no durmieron. Dieron rienda suelta a la pasión contenida durante tanto tiempo. Demostrándose el uno al otro su amor imperecedero.

Más esto solo es la calma que precede a la tempestad.

_**Prepárate, el final se acerca, solo quedan 5 capítulos….**_


	19. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20: El Arma Secreta.**_

Transcurrieron varias semanas tras el rapto de Noa, y Severus seguía sin poder cumplir la misión que Dumbledore le había confiado: Averiguar que clase de arma poseía Voldemort. Aunque ahora al menos tenía el apoyo de Noa, eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Un día Noa bajó a la biblioteca que Severus tenía en el sótano de su casa. Revisando los libros, encontró uno que le resultó muy familiar. Se trataba del Manuscrito de los Muertos. ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de Severus? Rápidamente cogió el Manuscrito y subió al salón. Severus estaba en su mullido sillón con una copita de brandy en sus manos y sus negros ojos clavados en la llameante chimenea.

Severus -dijo Noa con el Manuscrito en sus manos- He encontrado esto en tu biblioteca. ¿cómo ha llegado a ti?

Le exigí a Bellatrix que me lo devolviera -dijo Severus sin darle mayor importancia al asunto- Es lo justo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo fuimos nosotros quienes lo conseguimos.

Sí, tienes razón. Pero te pidió algo a cambio. –dijo Noa tímidamente tratando de ocultar los celos que la corroían.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía.

¿estás celosa? –dijo.

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Noa.

¿Tengo motivos para estarlo? –dijo la bruja mientras se arrodillaba ante Severus para ponerse a su altura.

En absoluto –dijo él cálidamente mientras le acariciaba a Noa la mejilla- Tú siempre has sido la única. Pero no te negaré que Bellatrix se me ha ofrecido en varias ocasiones.

Noa sonrió radiante y se recostó sobre el pecho de Severus.

Y pensar que gracias a nosotros Voldemort recobró vida hace casi tres años. –dijo Noa- A veces pienso si no hubiera sido mejor no conseguir el Manuscrito.

Es verdad, pero no te preocupes. Hallaremos la manera de destruirlo. –dijo Severus con sus ojos clavados en las llamas.

¿Has averiguado algo sobre el Arma? –preguntó Noa.

No. Pero no debemos forzar los acontecimientos. Si me intereso demasiado en averiguar podrían descubrir nuestras intenciones. –explicó Severus- Solo gracias a mis dotes como oclumático es que seguimos vivos.

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta. Lissy, la elfina de Severus abrió para recibir al invitado.Inmediatamente la elfina se metió asustada en la cocina al ver de quien se trataba.

Buenas noches. –dijo la fría voz.

A Noa se le heló la sangre al ver que era Voldemort quien hablaba.

¿Cómo te va con tu prisionera? -dijo Voldemort contemplando a Noa con sumo interés- Espero que sea obediente, de lo contrario ya sabe lo que le espera.

Noa apretó los puños de la misma rabia que sentía. Como hubiera deseado en ese momento desenfundar su varita para ajustarle las cuentas.

No se preocupe señor. Hasta ahora ha sido muy obediente, y más vale que siga así si sabe lo que le conviene –dijo Severus mirando a Noa con frialdad- Vete arriba, El Señor Tenebroso y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Noa obedeció.

Severus ofreció asiento a Voldemort y le tendió una copa de brandy.

¿Sabes? Es una suerte que decidieras traer a Noa contigo –dijo Voldemort con brillo perverso en los ojos- Me conviene tener cerca a esa chica.

Perdone Señor, pero no entiendo –dijo Severus extrañado- ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

Voldemort esbozó una siniestra sonrisa.

Ella me conducirá al éxito. Ella es mi gran Arma Secreta. –dijo Voldemort pletórico- pero tranquilo, Severus. No sufrirá ningún daño, al contrario, si ella vive, yo vivo.

¿a que se refiere? –dijo Severus tratando de guardar la calma. No podía permitirse fallos ahora. Pero pensar que Noa estaba incluida en los planes de Voldemort le ponía muy nervioso.

Toma asiento, Severus, es una larga historia –dijo Voldemort señalando un sillón junto al suyo- Verás, nos remontaremos casi diecisiete años atrás. Aquella noche en la que asesiné a James y Lily Potter, Noa se encontraba en la casa, y me opuso resistencia. Quería defender por todos los medios a su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino. Al enfrentarme a ella, me di cuenta del gran talento mágico que Noa poseía. Pude matarla, pero no lo hice. Sabía que en algún momento ella podía serme útil.

Severus escuchaba atónito toda la historia. No quería perderse el más mínimo detalle.

Voldemort siguió hablando:

Cuando me deshice del estúpido de Potter y su mujer, hice que Noa se desmayara e introduje un retazo de mi alma en el colgante de Griffindor que Noa lleva en su cuello.

Severus se quedó helado ante aquella revelación. No daba crédito a lo que oía.

De modo, que el colgante de Noa es un Horrocrux –dijo Severus atónito.

Exacto. Noa ha estado en contacto con un Horrocrux durante casi diecisiete años, por eso tiene esas reacciones tan agresivas ante los objetos tenebrosos. Dumbledore sospechaba que algo no andaba bien y por eso le prohibió a Noa que siguiera con la búsqueda de Horrocruxes y te mandó vigilarla.

¿y qué ventajas le reportará Noa en un futuro Señor? –preguntó Severus.

Muy fácil, Severus, en el improbable caso de que yo muriera, mi alma seguirá viviendo en el interior de ese Horrocrux, como bien sabes. De esta manera podré ejercer un control absoluto sobre Noa. Cuando llegue el momento, Noa acudirá a mi llamada y se unirá a nuestra causa. Su lado oscura florecerá y su poder se duplicará -dijo Voldemort satisfactoriamente- pero eso no es todo, ahora viene lo más divertido Severus: la única manera de destruir a ese Horrocrux es… … matando a su portadora. Matando a Noa Potter.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando a Severus se le vino el mundo encima. La única manera de destruir a Lord Voldemort, era matando la última persona que le quedaba, a la única persona que amaba. No. No podía ser. Tenía que alejar a Noa de allí inmediatamente.

Pero no tienes nada que temer Severus -prosiguió Voldemort- Estoy seguro que ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix será capaz de matar a su adorada Noa. Lo cual significa que ella y yo viviremos eternamente.

Voldemort soltó una estrepitosa carcajada que resonó por toda la casa.


	20. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21: La Máscara Quebrada**_

Antes de marcharse de la casa, el Señor Tenebroso entregó a Severus una nota. En ella ponía lo siguiente:

_"Esta tarde. A las 20:00. Reunión de los fieles al Señor Tenebroso. En el cementerio cercano a la calle de la hilandera. Acudir sin falta"_

Severus arrugó la nota. Ahora que conocía el secreto de Voldemort quizá no debería ir.

Severus corrió a su habitación e irrumpió bruscamente en la estancia. Noa, que estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, se sobresaltó.

Severus¿qué sucede? –dijo Noa extrañada- ¿malas noticias?

Me temo que sí –dijo Severus sin dar más explicaciones- Noa, he descubierto el arma de Voldemort.

Pero eso es bueno ¿no? -dijo Noa contenta- Ahora podremos hacerle frente ¿Qué clase de arma es?

No puedo decírtelo ahora. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí lo más pronto posible -Severus temía por la vida de Noa, debía sacarla de allí inmediatamente- Escúchame atentamente Noa, esta noche debo reunirme con los mortífagos, debes estar preparada, a mi regreso nos iremos lejos de aquí.

Noa asintió. Algo extraño debía suceder: Severus estaba sumamente nervioso. De manera que Noa decidió acatar sus órdenes sin mediar palabra

Cuando atardeció Severus se puso su atuendo de mortífago y se marchó a reunirse con Voldemort y sus aliados.

Ten mucho cuidado -dijo Noa cuando Severus se marchó, y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

Noa observó con tristeza como Severus desaparecía entre las tétricas calles desde el alféizar de la ventana. Desde hacía rato tenía un mal presentimiento: La imagen de una máscara de mortífago quebrada y destellos verdes le venía constantemente a la cabeza.

Pasaron varias horas. Eran ya la una de la madrugada y Severus aún no había regresado. Noa se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación y se asomaba constantemente por la ventana.

En ese momento Noa oyó un ruido. Volvió a asomarse a la ventana y vio a un hombre alto vestido de negro que se tambaleaba, era Severus, su máscara estaba rota dejando entrever parte de su cara ensangrentada, su túnica y su capa estaban raídas. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba muy mal herido.

Noa bajó a toda prisa a socorrer a Severus.

¿Qué ha sucedido? -dijo Noa preocupada mientras lo aferraba por la cintura para ayudarlo a entrar en la casa.

Me han descubierto Noa -dijo Severus con voz entrecortada- vienen por mí. Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Voldemort y sus mortífagos entraron en el salón.

¡Maldito traidor! -vociferó Voldemort lleno de ira, varita en ristre- has ido demasiado lejos. Pagarás tu engaño con la muerte. –Apuntó a Severus con su varita y gritó- _¡Avada Kedabra_!

Pero Severus ya estaba preparado, invocó un escudo protector. Inmediatamente una enorme burbuja plateada envolvió a Noa y Severus. El maleficio asesino chocó contra el escudo.

Es inútil Severus -rió Voldemort malévolamente- no podrás protegerla eternamente. Finalmente Noa acabará viniendo a mí.

Severus estaba muy débil, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría mantener el escudo. No tardaría en romperse.

Noa debía actuar rápido, de lo contrario ambos acabaría muertos, cogió su varita y pensó "Al Número 12 de Grimmaud Place". Asió a Severus fuertemente del brazo y desaparecieron de aquel espantoso lugar.

Voldemort soltó un aterrador grito de furia al ver que Noa y Severus habían conseguido escapar.

¡Tarde o temprano te encontraré Severus! -gritó Voldemort colérico- Y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

_**Continuará…**_


	21. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22: El Juicio de la Orden del Fénix**_

Noa y Severus irrumpieron en medio del salón de la cass de los Black. Severus había perdido el sentido debido a la aparición.

Desgraciadamente, la estancia no estaba vacía, todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix miraban estupefactos a los recién llegados: Lupin, Tonks, Minerva Mcgonagall, Alastor Moody, los Weasley, Harry, Ron Y Hermione.

-¡Noa! -exclamó Lupin alegre al verla. Pero se paró en seco al ver a Severus tendido en el suelo- ¿Qué hace él aquí? -dijo Lupin esta vez enfadado.

En la sala comenzaron a oírse murmullos de desaprobación

¿Porqué has traído aquí a Severus? -dijo Ojoloco Moody- No es más que un miserable traidor.

No, eso no es verdad -dijo Noa angustiada- Él es inocente, os lo juro.

¡Yo vi como Snape mataba a Dumbledore –exclamó Harry lleno de odio.

No puedo creerlo Noa -dijo Lupin enfadado- ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de parte del asesino de Dumbledore?

Llévatelo de aquí -dijo Minerva- Aquí ya no es bien recibido.

Pero está muy malherido, tenemos que ayudarlo -exclamó Noa- Os aseguro que es inocente. Él solo seguía órdenes del Director. Severus estaba obligado por el Juramento Inquebrantable.

Tu obsesión por éste hombre sin duda ha enturbiado tu mente -exclamó Lupin- Severus es un asesino. Lo enviaremos a Azkaban inmediatamente.

Lupin se encaminó hacia Severis. Estaba decidido a ponerlo en manos de la justicia.

¡No, Lupin! -exclamó Noa interponiéndose en su camino- Estas cometiendo un error.

Aparta Noa –contestó Lupin- No tengo nada contra ti. Pero Severus debe pagar por lo que ha hecho.

¡Alto! -gritó una voz entre los presentes- Severus es inocente.

Todos se volvieron para ver quien había hablado.

Era Tonks.

Pero, ¿qué dices? -dijo Lupin extrañado.

Que Noa dice la verdad -prosiguió Tonks- Severus es inocente. Yo estuve presente durante el Juramento Inquebrantable. Yo fui la Testigo.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Escucharon atentamente como Tonks relataba los acontecimientos relacionados con el asesinato de Dumbledore. Cuando Tonks acabó se hizo un largo silencio en la habitación. La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír.

Es increíble -dijo Lupin rompiendo el silencio.

Os dije que era inocente -dijo Noa- Por favor, tenemos que curarlo. Está muy grave.

Este bien -dijo Lupin- es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Inmediatamente trasladaron a Severus a una de las habitaciones y comenzaron a sanar sus heridas. Noa comenzó a preparar ungüentos de todo tipo para que las heridas cicatrizaran rápido.

Severus tenía mucha fiebre. En ocasiones deliraba, no cesaba de hablar en sueños de Noa y del colgante de Griffindor que lleva en su cuello.

Quien sabe los horribles hechizos que tuvo que soportar bajo el yugo de los mortífagos, pensaba Noa. Si estaba vivo era de puro milagro. Ella no se separó de Severus ni un instante.

No me dejes Severus. No me dejes ahora que por fin te he vuelto a recuperar -susurró Noa mientras las lágrimas le brotaban de sus preciosos ojos claros. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Severus y escuchaba los débiles latidos de su corazón.

No te preocupes -dijo Lupin que acababa de entrar silenciosamente en la habitación- Severus es fuerte, seguro que saldrá adelante.

Noa se incorporó de la cama y se secó las lágrimas.

Siento no haberte creído desde el principio -dijo Lupin- sino hubiese sido por Tonks.

Ya no importa Lupin. Lo importante es que se demostró su inocencia -dijo Noa- A propósito, ¿dónde está mi hijo? ¿está bien?

No te preocupes. El pequeño esta a salvo. La señora Weasley ha cuidado bien de él. Ahora duerme en una de las habitaciones de arriba -dijo Lupin, se acercó a Noa y la abrazó- Me has tenido muy preocupado, pensé que no saldrías de esta.

En ese instante Severus comenzó a reaccionar. Noa se acercó a él y lo cogió fuertemente de la mano.

Noa -dijo Severus débilmente.

Severus ¿cómo te encuentras? -dijo ella.

Me duele todo el cuerpo. Ayúdame a incorporarme.

Noa obedeció y acomodó a Severus en la cama.

Me alegro de que hayas despertado, pensé que te perdía para siempre. –dijo Noa

Hacen falta mucho más que unos cuantos mortífagos para acabar conmigo -dijo Severus intentando esbozar una sonrisa en su magullado rostro.

Noa se acercó al rostro de Severus y lo besó en los labios.

Espera un momento. Te tengo una sorpresa. Enseguida vuelvo. –dijo Noa y se marchó de la habitación.

A los pocos minutos regresó:

Severus, aquí hay una personita que te quiere conocer -dijo Noa alegremente. Sostenía al pequeño Alan en brazos.

Severus lo tomó en brazos y sonrió orgulloso al ver que su hijo era su viva imagen. Los mismos profundos ojos, los mismos cabellos negros.

Noa observó la conmovedora escena.

En me ha recordado día a día lo mucho que te amo y me ha dado fuerzas para seguir adelante –dijo Noa emocionada.

Noa volvió a coger al pequeño.

Será mejor que vuevlas a recostarte –dijo Noa- debes estar cansado. Además tengo un asunto que resolver.

Severus se recostó y Noa abandonó la habitación.

Subió a acostar al pequeño Alan en su habitación. Cuando salió al pasillo se topó justo con la persona que andaba buscando.

Harry -dijo Noa.

Hola tía -dijo Harry avergonzado bajando la cabeza.

¿por qué Harry? –dijo Noa seriamente- ¿porqué lo hiciste? ¿por qué escribiste esas cartas? ¿por qué me separaste de Severus?

Lo siento. Era demasiado joven –dijo Harry arrepentido- Siempre deseé que Sirius y tú fueseis felices juntos. No soportaba la idea de verte con Snape.

¿Eres consciente de que separaste a un niño de su padre durante casi tres años?

Reconozco que me equivoqué -dijo Harry cuando todo pasó ya no tuve valor suficiente para decir la verdad. Perdóname.

Noa observó lo afligido que estaba Harry. Realmente estaba arrepentido.

Bueno, no te preocupes Harry -dijo Noa- No tiene caso enfadarse por algo que ya pasó. Además eres mi único sobrino. No quiero perderte.

Noa extendió sus brazos y Harry abrazó a su tía.

Hoy he recuperado tres vidas, la de Severus, la de mi hijo y la tuya.

Pasaron varios días y Severus ya estaba casi recuperado. Durante este tiempo pudo disfrutar de Noa y conocer mas a fondo a su hijo. Pero cada vez estaba más nervioso. Severus sabía que algo terrible se avecinaba y no sabía como le haría frente.

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se preparaban para hacer frente al lado oscuro. Todos sabían que Voldemort y sus mortífagos no tardaría en atacar. Debían estar preparados.

_**Prepárate, se acerca la batalla final.**_

_**¿Acudirá Noa a la llamada del Señor Tenebroso? **_

_**Y lo más importante ¿Sobrevivirá?**_


	22. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23: La Batalla Final**_

Transcurrieron varios días desde que Severus llegó a la Orden, el ambiente que reinaba en el Nº 12 de Grimmaud Place era demasiado tranquilo para los aciagos tiempos que corrían. Nunca la Orden del Fénix había estado tan unida. Pero todos sabían que esa momentánea paz no podía durar mucho.

Cierto día, durante el almuerzo, todos los miembros de la Orden estaban sentados a la mesa. Conversaban acerca del siguiente paso que daría Voldemort.

De repente, Percy y Arthur Weasley irrumpieron muy nerviosos en la estancia. Estaban pálidos y tenían la respiración tan acelerada que apenas podían hablar.

¿Qué te sucede Arthur? -preguntó Lupin- ¿Malas noticias?

Me temo que sí -dijo Arthur con gesto grave- Vodemort ha atacado el Ministerio de Magia y se ha hecho con el control. Planea ejercer el poder desde ahí en toda la comunidad mágica. Algunos hemos conseguido escapar por los pelos. Pero otros han… -Athur hizo una pausa- …han sido asesinados.

¿Y el Ministro de Magia? –preguntó Noa.

Él fue uno de los primeros que cayó –dijo Arthur afectado.

En ese caso debemos prepararnos -sugirió Severus- Debemos ir al Ministerio de Magia cuanto antes.

Todos asintieron, se levantaron rápido de la mesa y se prepararon para marcharse.

Molly –dijo Noa- ¿podrías cuidar de mi hijo?

Claro que sí Noa –contestó la Señora Weasley- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

Pero debéis iros de aquí, este lugar quizá no sea seguro. Utiliza la red flu y márchate a la Madriguera.

La Señora Weasley asintió cogió al pequeño Alan y se introdujo en la chimenea. Severus y Noa se despidieron rápidamente de su hijo antes de que las verdes llamas se los tragaran.

Todos los demás ya habían salido de la casa. Solo quedaban en ella Noa y Severus.

Ven Noa -dijo Severus cogiendo a Noa del brazo- Antes de que te vayas debo mostrarte algo.

¿De que se trata Severus? –dijo Noa extrañada.

Severus la condujo a una habitación de la casa.

Entra -dijo Severus

Noa entró en la habitación e inmediatamente después Severus arrebató la varita a Noa y cerró la puerta con llave.

Severus ¿Qué haces? -dijo Noa aporreando la puerta- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

No irás al Ministerio Noa –dijo Severus con gesto grave- No pienso permitir que se apoderen de ti.

¿De que hablas? -dijo Noa intentando abrir la puerta nerviosa- No puedes hacerme esto Severus. Yo quiero luchar, llevo años queriendo vengar a mi hermano.

Pero Severus ya no la escuchaba. Dejó la varita de Noa encima de la mesa del salón y se marchó. Noa se había quedado sola en la casa.

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix caminaban decididos hacia el Ministerio de Magia: Severus, Lupin, Tonks, Minerva Mcgonagall (que a pesar de su avanzada edad no hubo forma de impedirle que fuera), Ojoloco Moody, Arthur Weasley, Fred y George, Harry, Ron y Hermine. El grupo iba encabezado por Severus y Lupin, que caminaban con paso firme y varitas en ristre, con sus ondeantes capas movidas por el viento.

¿Y Noa? -preguntó Lupin extrañado al no verla con ellos.

No tardará en venir –contestó Severus sin dar más explicaciones.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al Miniterio de Magia. Los mortífagos esperaban a los miembros de la Orden justo donde, dos años atrás, Voldemort y Dumbledore se enfrentaron.

Bienvenidos a mi fiesta. –dijo Voldemort burlonamente- Os estaba esperando. Pero, no veo a mi invitada de honor ¿Dónde está Noa?

Lejos de aquí –dijo Severus- fuera de tu alcance.

No importa, tarde o temprano la encontraré –dijo Voldemort con una maliciosa sonrisa- Chicos, acabad con ellos. –dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a sus mortífagos.

La batalla comenzó casi de inmediato. Sin previo aviso Greyback se abalanzó sobre Hermione e intentó morderle. Lupin se convirtió en hombre lobo y acudió en ayuda de Hermione.

Ya no morderás a más niños –dijo Lupin furioso antes de transformarse.

Acto seguido Greyback y Lupin se enfrentaron en una cruenta batalla.

La estancia se convirtió en un autentico campo de batalla. Maldiciones y hechizos volaban por doquier. Una de esas maldiciones impactó sobre Ron, inmediatamente comenzó gritar de dolor, había recibido un Sectumsempra. Severus corrió rápido hasta Ron, era él único que conocía el hechizo sanador. Se agachó sobre Ron y empezó a curarle.

En ese momento Lucius Malfoy atacó a Severus, que estaba desprevenido. Pero Harry se interpuso en su camino y entretuvo a Malfoy mientras Severus seguía con el hechizo sanador. A Severus le sorprendió enormemente que Harry lo protegiera.

Mientras tanto Lupin seguía en su encarnizada lucha contra Greyback. Éste era muy feróz, clavó sus colmillos a Lupin en varias ocasiones y le estaba ganando terreno. En el fondo Lupin no quería matarlo, jamás había matado a nadie. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por prejuicios en ese momento, Greyback era malvado y merecía morir. En ese momento Lupin clavó sus colmillos en el lomo de su contrincante y lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia. Justo donde había una enorme estatua de bronce de un mago con su varita alzada. Greyback aterrizó encima de la estatua y murió atravesado por ella.

La pesadilla del Hombre-lobo Greyback había terminado.

Lupin volvió a su forma humana, estaba malherido, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Tonks que en ese momento se había deshecho de Narcisa Malfoy acudió a ayudar a Lupin.

Mientras tanto Noa seguía encerrada en aquella habitación del Nº 12 Grimmaud Place. Estaba desesperada por salir, pero era inútil, sin su varita no podía hacer nada.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué puedo hacer? -dijo Noa pensativa- No puedo quedarme aquí sentada mientras los demás están arriesgando sus vidas.

Estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas cuando, de repente, supo de alguien que podía ayudarla:

¡Lissy! -gritó Noa eufórica.- La elfina de Severus. ¡Lissy! –volvió a llamar Noa.

Se oyó un chasquido y la elfina de Severus apareció en la estancia.

Dígame señora -dijo Lissy complaciente- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Tráeme mi varita –dijo Noa nerviosa- La necesito para salir de aquí.

Enseguida señora.

La elfina desapareció de la habitación y justo solo unos segundos después volvió a aparecer con la varita de Noa en sus manos.

Gracias Lissy –dijo Noa abrazando a la pequeña elfina- Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Noa apuntó hacia la puerta de la habitación y gritó_: ¡Bombarda!_

La puerta de la habitación estalló en pedazos y Noa pudo salir sin dificultad.

Bien Voldemort. –dijo Noa con un brilló de odio en su mirada- Esta noche nos veremos las caras. Esta noche pagarás por haber matado a mi hermano.

Noa se apareció en el Ministerio de Magia. Voldemort se percató de su presencia y observó a la chica con gran interés. Severus se puso furioso al verla allí.

Maldita sea Noa. ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Severus muy tenso.

Severus, llevo esperando este momento durante diecisiete años, no puedes impedirme que venga. –dijo Noa- Quiero luchar con vosotros.

Tú no lo entiendes, aquí corres peligro. Márchate.

No. Severus por favor. Déjame quedarme.

Severus suspiró:

Está bien. –dijo resignado- Pero no te acerques a Voldemort ¿Esta claro?

Noa asintió.

Noa se acercó lentamente a Bellatrix, su eterna enemiga. Esa noche ajustarían cuentas.

Bellatrix le lanzó una sonrisa burlona al verla.

Hola Noa –dijo Bellatrix con ira contenida- por fin estamos frente a frente.

Sí, Bellatrix. –dijo Noa llena de odio- Te haré pagar por haber asesinado Sirius. Te haré pagar por haber torturado a los Longbotton. Esta noche pagarás por todas tus culpas.

Noa y Bellatrix se enfrentaron en una cruenta batalla. Noa atacaba a Bellatrix sin compasión. El odio poco a poco se estaba apoderando de ella. Bellatrix retrocedía lentamente. Noa le ganaba terreno sus hechizos cada vez eran más potentes. Con un potente hechizo Bellatrix quedó fuera de combate. Noa alzó su varita para matarla con el Avada Kedabra pero Lupin se lo impidió. Ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix utilizaba jamás maldiciones imperdonables, y eso extrañó mucho a Lupin. ¿Qué le sucedía a Noa? ¿Por qué estaba tan agresiva?

_**Continuará…**_


	23. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24: La Batalla Final 2**_

"Ven a mí, acércate al lado oscuro".

En plena batalla Voldemort llamaba a Noa mentalmente a través del Horrocrux. La chica reaccionó a esa llamada y su lado oscuro resurgió con más fuerza que nunca. Seguía atacando con una ferocidad y una fuerza descomunales. Estaba fuera de sí. Lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Lo que Noa intentaba era llegar hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort. Los mortífagos le oponían resistencia, para proteger a su amo pero ella se deshizo de ellos uno tras otro. Irradiaba mucha energía, su magia era incontrolable.

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix miraban estupefactos el comportamiento de Noa. Las facciones de la muchacha habían cambiado por completo: su mirada se tornó fría, llena de odio y su rostro, maléfico.

Severus miraba con tristeza el comportamiento de Noa. Sabía que había llegado el momento.

Voldemort, por su parte, miraba sonriente la escena y seguía llamando a Noa mentalmente.

Todos los mortífagos habían sido eliminados por Noa y quedaron muy malheridos esparcidos por el suelo. Lentamente Noa se acercó hasta Voldemort, ahora ya nada se interponía entre el Señor Tenebroso y ella.

¡Tía, no te acerques a él! ¡Te matará! -dijo Harry y echó a correr para ayudar a su tía.

Pero Severus lo asió del brazo y se lo impidió.

¡Quieto! -dijo Severus seriamente- Noa ya no es la misma.

¿De qué hablas? –dijo Lupin extrañado.

Severus guardó silencio. No sabía como iba a contar una verdad tan dolorosa.

Mientras tanto Noa llegó hasta Voldemort. Ambos se miraron fijamente, el Señor Tenebroso esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y Noa se arrodilló ante él. Todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Lupin, Tonks, Harry y los demás miembros de la Orden.

Severus bajó la cabeza derrotado. La había perdido, había perdido a Noa para siempre.

Severus ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Lupin preocupado- ¿Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar? Por eso le prohibiste a Noa que viniera.

Severus asintió con gesto grave.

El Arma Secreta de Voldemort, es Noa. –explicó Severus- La controla a través del colgante que Noa tiene en su cuello. Ese colgante es un Horrocrux.

En ese caso debemos intentar quitarle la gargantilla a Noa -sugirió Minerva alarmada.

Es inútil -prosiguió Severus abatido- La única manera de destruir el Horrocrux es matando a Noa.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre los miembros de la Orden.

¿Por qué? –dijo Harry furioso rompiendo el silencio. Cogió a Severus de su túnica y lo zarandeó- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decirlo?

¿Habría cambiado la situación si os lo hubiera dicho? -protestó Severus lleno de ira- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Dónde está ahora tu valentía, y tus ganas de venganza? –prosiguió Severus furioso- ¿Sigues queriendo matar a Voldemort por todos los medios? ¿Serás capaz me matar a tu tía?

Severus se zafó de Harry con un empujón.

Quizá ahora entiendas mi situación -siguió Severus- Ahora entenderéis mejor lo difícil que resulta verse obligado a matar a un ser querido. Ahora comprenderéis lo mucho que sufrí yo al verme obligado a matar a Dumbledore.

Todos bajaron la cabeza. Sabían que habían juzgado mal a Severus desde el principio.

Mientras tanto Voldemort contemplaba la escena divertido:

Vaya escena más patética –rió Voldemort- Vamos Noa, demuéstrales a tus amigos tu nuevo poder. Podrías empezar por tu querido sobrino.

Escucho y obedezco -dijo Noa con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

Eres un cobarde Voldemort -dijo Severus con una mueca de odio en su rostro- Te vales de los demás para proteger tu vida. No tienes agallas de enfrentarte a nosotros frente a frente.

De repente, sin previo aviso, Noa desapareció, para aparecerse justo delante de Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_¡Cruccio! _-dijo Noa

La aparición pilló por sorpresa a Harry que no pudo reaccionar. El hechizo le impactó de lleno y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

Severus se interpuso entre Noa y Harry y repelió la maldición.

¡Vamos Noa! Tú no eres así –gritó Severus al tiempo que esquivaba un haz de luz rojo que le había lanzado Noa- Tienes que volver en sí.

Pero Noa no escuchaba a Severus. Ya no recordaba nada de su vida anterior. Ahora su corazón estaba muerto.

Severus no quería hacer daño a Noa y esquivaba lo mejor que podía los hechizos que ésta le lanzaba. Él no paraba de hablarle para hacerla entrar en razón, pero era inútil.

Voy a intentar desmayarla -dijo Lupin nervioso. Apuntó a Noa con su varita, pero no sabía si acertaría. Debía tener extremo cuidado en no hechizar a Severus- _¡Desmallius! _–gritó Lupin.

Un haz de luz roja impactó en la espalda de Noa y ésta cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Harry se levantó del suelo furioso y se abalanzó sobre Voldemort. Comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a diestro y siniestro pero Voldemort los esquivaba sin problemas.

Mientras Severus se acercó a Noa para intentar quitarle el Horrocrux. Se inclinó sobre ella y extendió su mano, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la gargantilla, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo y lo despidió a varios metros de distancia. Minerva acudió en ayuda de Severus y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Es inútil -dijo Severus- No hay forma de quitarle el colgante.

Harry seguía enfrentándose al Señor Tenebroso. Como último recurso, Harry lanzó el último hechizo que le quedaba por realizar.

_¡Avada Kedabra! _–gritó Harry con furia.

_¡Protego!_ –gritó Voldemort al mismo tiempo y una enorme burbuja plateada lo envolvió.

El haz de luz verde chocó contra el escudo. Pero Harry no se daba por vencido, empleó todo su poder mágico y aumentó la potencia de su hechizo para romper el escudo.

¡Vamos! -gritó Harry- Si todos lanzamos el maleficio juntos, quizá podamos derrotarlo. Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas.

Severus asintió, apuntó a Voldemort con su negra varita y gritó:

_¡Avada Kedabra! _-el maleficio de Severus chocó contra el escudo y éste se hizo un poco más pequeño.

Inmediatamente después, Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Arthur Minerva y Ojoloco Moody gritaron al unísono: _¡Avada Kedabra!_

En el acto nueve destellos asesinos se unieron a los de Harry y Severus e impactaron en el escudo de Voldemort, que comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Voldemort lanzó un grito de furia al ver que el escudo estaba a punto de romperse:

¡Maldición! Pagaréis vuestra insolencia con la muerte -gritó con los ojos llenos de ira.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix hicieron un último esfuerzo y emplearon todo su poder.

El escudo finalmente se rompió y los 12 maleficios impactaron de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort. Hubo una fuerte explosión y una nube de humo gris plateado cubrió la habitación.

Cuando el humo se disipó un poco. Los miembros de la Orden comprobaron que el cuerpo de Voldemort se había desintegrado.

Todo parecía indicar que Voldemort había sido derrotado.

Pero aquel humo tan extraño no se esfumó del todo. Lentamente comenzó a concentrase tomando una forma casi sólida.

Ese humo no era otra cosa más que el alma de Voldemort.

El Alma se ocultó dentro del colgante de Noa.

Noa, comenzó a despertar de nuevo.

_**Continuará…**_


	24. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25: La Pálida Bandera de la Muerte**_

Una malévola risa sonó por toda la estancia y, para sorpresa de todos, Noa comenzó a despertar.

Un resplandor verdoso y mortecino recubría su cuerpo. Irradiaba una energía inimaginable. Su mirada vacía miraban el infinito y su gargantilla emitía un brillo intenso, casi cegador.

¡Maldito seas Voldemort! Déjala en paz –gritó Severus furioso, su rostro reflejaba la desesperación por la que estaba pasando.

Vamos Severus -gritó la voz de Voldemort desde el interior del Horrocrux- Te uniste al bando equivocado ¿Serás capaz de matar a tu querida Noa? ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Serás capaz de matar a tu tía? Ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix tiene ahora agallas para derrotarme –dijo Voldemort soltando una estrepitosa carcajada.

Severus apretó los puños de la misma rabia que sentía, tanto, que se hizo sangre con sus propias uñas.

¡Mierda! -dijo Lupin frustrado- ¿qué podemos hacer?

Esto es el fin –dijo Tonks desolada.

Vamos Noa -dijo Voldemort burlonamente- envía a Harry con sus padres.

De repente, sin previo aviso, Noa lanzó una gran bola de fuego con su varita, en dirección a Harry.

Protego -dijo Harry y un escudo lo envolvió para protegerlo.

Pero la fuerza de Noa era ahora muy superior a la de los demás. El escudo de Harry no tardaría en romperse.

Si no hacemos algo, Harry morirá –dijo Minerva angustiada.

Severus bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Sabía que había llegado el momento. Sabía que no tenía alternativa. Por primera vez en su vida conoció el verdadero miedo de perder a alguien. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su rostro reflejaba angustia y desesperación. Alzó su varita lentamente y, a pesar de estar temblando, apuntó a Noa con pulso firme.

_¡Avada Kedabra!_ –murmuró Severus con un nudo en la garganta y un destello verde salió de su varita.

Pero Severus desvió la mirada de su objetivo. No podía verla morir. Jamás sus ojos reflejaron tanta tristeza.

La maldición impactó justo en el pecho de Noa que cayó inerte al suelo. La gargantilla perdió todo su poder y el aura de Voldemort abandonó a Noa.

Severus clavó sus rodillas en el suelo, desolado. La varita se le resbaló de las manos. Bajó la cabeza de manera que la tristeza de su rostro quedó oculta tras sus cabellos. Era como si le hubieran desgarrado el alma.

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix quedaron abatidos. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de todos ellos. Miraban con suma tristeza el cuerpo inerte de Noa.

Lupin esta destrozado pero no tanto como Severus.

Lentamente Severus se levantó. Se acercó hasta Noa y se inclinó sobre ella. La expresión de maldad había desaparecido del rostro de la chica, pero también el rosáceo rubor que antaño había teñido sus mejillas. Ahora la pálida bandera de la muerte se había apoderado de ella. Severus la cogió en su regazo, acarició sus suaves cabellos, besó sus fríos labios. La oprimió fuertemente contra su pecho y una amarga lágrima recorrió su pálido rostro.

Los presentes observaron atónitos la escena. Jamás vieron llorar a Severus Snape.

Severus dejó a Noa en el suelo y se incorporó bruscamente. Parecía que algo estaba tramando. Que una idea le había ocurrido.

Rápidamente cogió su varita del suelo y desapareció de la estancia sin mediar palabra.

Severus -gritó Lupin, pero el profesor de pociones ya no lo escuchó, estaba muy lejos de allí.

A los pocos minutos Severus apareció en la estancia con un ajado libro en sus manos: era el Manuscrito de las Almas.

Todos captaron de inmediato lo que Severus pretendía.

Rápido, no hay tiempo -dijo nervioso- Harry acércate.

Harry se acercó y todos los demás también.

Extiende el brazo Harry -dijo Severus nervioso- Necesitamos a alguien de la misma sangre que Noa.

Harry obedeció y extendió el brazo. Severus sacó un cuchillo e hizo un corte en el brazo de Harry. La sangre comenzó a brotar y cayó sobre el cuello de Noa, justo donde tenía el Horrocrux. Acto seguido Severus abrió el libro e invocó el conjuro resucitador.

Inmediatamente un humo plateado envolvió el cuerpo de Noa. Era su alma, que estaba volviendo a su cuerpo.

Noa sintió vida de nuevo. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Vio a Severus ante ella y esbozó una débil sonrisa. Severus no pudo contener la emoción. Se inclinó sobre Noa y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

_**Continuará…**_


	25. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26: El Final que todos deseamos**_

Pasaron varias semanas desde que Voldemort fue derrotado, los mortífagos que sobrevivieron fueron metidos en Azkaban, aunque Belletrix fue condenada al Beso del Dementor. Lucius y Narcisa fueron condenados a cadena perpetua.

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, Voldemort había sido derrotado. Y, aunque todavía quedaban muchos Horrocruxes por descubrir, la paz comenzaba a reinar en el mundo mágico.

Otro curso en Howarts se avecinaba y los alumnos volverían seguros y sin miedo a sus clases.

Varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix caminaban por los pasillos de Howarts, en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore: Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Arthur Weasley, Noa e incluso Severus, que solo acudió porque Noa se lo pidió encarecidamente.

¿Por qué nos ha citado aquí? -exclamó Tonks dirigiéndose a todos los demás.

Parece ser que Minerva Mcgonagal se quiere jubilar, dice que ya esta harta de tanto ajetreo y que se merece una buenas vacaciones -explicó Lupin

¿En serio? –preguntó Tonks.

Si, dice que se quiere marchar a su casita de campo.

Entonces el puesto de director queda vacante ¿no? -comentó Noa mientras subían por la escalera de caracol que conducía al despacho.

Cuando entraron en la estancia Minerva esperaba sentada tras su escritorio.

Buenos días –dijo Mcgonagal

Buenos días directora -contestaron todos.

¿Es cierto que se jubila? –preguntó Tonks- ¿Queda libre el puesto de director?

Así es Tonks -continuó Minerva- Pero no seré yo quien nombre el nuevo director.

¿No? -contestaron todos estupefactos.

No, hay una persona que quiere hablar con todos ustedes. Será él quien adjudique el cargo de director -dijo Mcgonagal señalando a uno de los cuadros que había en la pared.

Todos miraron hacia el cuadro y se quedaron sin habla. En el cuadro, un anciano de aspecto afable, larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna miraba tranquilamente a los presentes. Era Dumbledore y estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo con borlas doradas.

Severus bajó la mirada al verlo, él había sido su asesino, y aunque todo había sido premeditado por el director, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Noa se percató y aferró a Severus fuertemente de la mano

Tranquilo –dijo Noa con mirada serena y voz dulce- Todo saldrá bien. –La expresión de su rostro estaba llena de comprensión y esto reconfortó a Severus.

¡Dumbledore! -exclamó Tonks- ¡Ya has despertado!

Nos alegramos de verte de nuevo -dijo Lupin.

Y yo a vosotros -contestó Dumbledore alegremente.

Noa se acercó lentamente al cuadro y acarició el lienzo mientras una lágrima surcaba su rostro.

Mi querida Noa, se cuanto has sufrido –contestó Dumbledore con voz quebrada por la emoción- Me alegro enormemente de que estés junto a Severus.

Noa esbozó una amplia sonrisa y volvió al lado de Severus.

Bien, Minerva me ha informado con todo detalle de los nuevos acontecimientos. –prosiguió Dumbledore- Quiero daros mi mas sincera enhorabuena, sois todos extraordinarios. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Y ahora procederemos al nombramiento del nuevo director.

Todos escuchaban atentamente la decisión del director.

He decidido que el nuevo director de Howarts sea Severus Snape.

Severus se quedó atónito. Todos los demás se volvieron para mirarlo, pero no eran miradas de rechazo, al contrario los miembros de la orden aceptaron de buen grado la decisión de Dumbledore.

Quiero que entendáis mi decisión -explicó Dumbledore- De no ser por la intervención de Severus, nuestra misión habría fracasado. Como ya dije en una ocasión, es muy valiente enfrentarse a los enemigos, pero más valiente aún es enfrentarse a los amigos. Él me mató siguiendo mis órdenes, se hizo un lugar entre los mortífagos, averiguó que arma tan poderosa poseía Voldemort, y además salvó a Harry y Noa de la muerte. Creo que nadie mejor que él puede ocupar este puesto. No me equivoqué al confiar en ti Severus -concluyó Dumbledore mirando a Severus sonriente.

Todos miraron a Severus con aprobación. Lupin se acercó a él y le tendió la mano, Severus la aceptó.

Enhorabuena -dijo Lupin- Sentimos haberte juzgado tan mal.

Severus asintió.

Estaré aquí siempre que lo necesitéis. –dijo Dumbledore- Si queréis conversar, no dudéis en hacerme una visita.

Acto seguido todos abandonaron el despacho y comenzaron las despedidas.

Mcgonagal se marchó a su casita de campo.

Alastor Moody (Ojoloco) fue nombrado Ministro de Magia. Todos pensaron que era una locura pero era la única manera de que no hubiera corrupción en el Ministerio.

Ron y Hermione comenzaron sus estudios de auror.

Harry por el contrario siguió con la búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Se marchó a vivir con los Weasley, pero visitaba a su tía constantemente y, aunque la relación con Severus no había mejorado mucho, al menos habían echo un pacto de no agresión, quizá con el tiempo podrían mantener una conversación amigable.

Lupin por fin se declaró a Tonks y planeaban próxima boda.

Noa y Severus acompañaron a Lupin y Tonks hasta el exterior del castillo.

Ya era hora, Lupin, de que dejaras el vicio del chocolate y buscaras aficiones más placenteras -dijo Noa con sonrisa pícara.

¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Lupin intentando disimular.

Pues a tu relación con Tonks. Lleváis años enamorados, ya era hora de que te declarases. –dijo Noa alegremente.

Lupin y Tonks se sonrojaron.

Noa se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

Seguiremos en contacto ¿No? –dijo Noa.

Por supuesto –dijo Lupin mientras besaba a Noa en la mejilla- Cuida de ella –añadió Lupin dirigiéndose a Severus.

Descuida –contestó Severus con pícara sonrisa- No le quitaré ojo de encima.

Lupin y Tonks se marcharon.

Noa y Severus vivirían en Howarts.

Vamos, Severus -dijo Noa cogiendo de la mano a Severus- El pequeño Alan está dormido, no vaya a ser que despierte.

Espera, ahora que estamos solos déjame disfrutar de ti un poco –dijo Severus mientras atraía a Noa hacia sí y la besaba.

Noa correspondió a aquel beso como si fuera el último

¿Te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado la vida? –dijo Noa sonriente.

Creo que no.

Muy bien, esta noche te las daré –dijo Noa con una sonrisa seductora y volvió a besar a Severus- Apropósito, el puesto de profesor de pociones queda ahora vacante ¿no?

Sí pero ya tengo a la persona adecuada –dijo Severus mirando a Noa sonriente.

¿Quién? ¿yo? -dijo Noa incrédula- pero yo quería ayudar a Harry a destruir los Horrocruxes que faltan por descubrir.

Ah no, de eso nada, se acabó la búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Quiero tenerte cerca de mi y bien vigilada. –contestó Severus con pícara sonrisa- Que se las apañe Potter solito. Tu serás la profesora más hermosa que jamás haya habido en Howarts y la nueva directora de la casa Griffindor.

Noa abrazó a Severus con fuerza, estaba tan feliz. Por fin el destino no se empeñaba en separarlos.

De todas maneras -prosiguió Noa- creo que no habría podido ir con Harry. Creo que dentro de nueve meses va a aumentar nuestra familia.

Severus se quedó si palabras. Miró a Noa con ojos llenos de emoción y la abrazó con fuerza.

No te separes de mí jamás, tú eres la razón de mi existencia –dijo Severus.

Eso nunca pasará, siempre estaré contigo –dijo Noa dulcemente mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello de Severus- Te amo.



Unos nueve meses después Noa dio a luz a una preciosa niña: era rubita y con los ojos azules.

Es igualita a ti –dijo Severus mientras Noa se la ponía en los brazos. Jamás había cogido a un ser tan pequeñito- Ojala sea tan dulce e inteligente como tú.

¿estas contento? ¿eres feliz? –dijo Noa radiante.

No sabes cuanto –contestó Severus alegremente y besó a Noa en los labios.

¿quieres que se llame como tu madre?

No, se llamará como tú -dijo Severus mirando a su hija- Se llamará Noa Snape.



Lejos de allí, en una gran mansión, un joven rubio platino, con facciones afiladas sostenía en sus manos una copa de Helga Huffelpuf y la observaba con sumo interés. En sus ojos apareció un brillo de maldad acompañado de un fugaz resplandor verdoso.

Pero de esto que se ocupe Harry ¿No?

_**FIN**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**Para mí, la saga Harry Potter no es nada sin Voldemort. Si os soy franca, os diré que me atrae sobremanera este personaje, me atrae su lado oscuro, es por eso que no le he dado una muerte definitiva. Quizá más adelante, si me siento con ánimos, enviaré de nuevo a nuestros valientes protagonistas, Noa y Severus, a vivir otra emocionante aventura. Así que manteneos alerta, algún día Voldemort podría regresar.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS, a todos aquellos que han dedicado parte de su tiempo a leer mi historia, y que de alguna manera me lo han hecho saber:**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Jean Slitheryn**_

_**Nimue Tarrazo**_

_**Michelle**_

_**SchwarzesZone**_

_**VeliaSnape**_

_**Me alegro enormemente de haber compartido con ustedes mis deseos y fantasías más profundas. Deseos que muy pocos conocen y muy pocos entienden.**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla.**_

_**Mil Gracias**_

_**Sevy-besos Noa-snape.**_


	26. capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1: EN BUSCA DEL ANILLO DE SOROVOLO

Sara Piqueras Guardia

Página 4

CAPÍTULO 1: EN BUSCA DEL ANILLO DE SOROVOLO.

Han transcurrido casi trece años desde aquella fatídica noche en la que murieron James y Lily. Es verano y falta dos semanas para que Harry comience el tercer curso en Howarts.

Harry tenía la esperanza de que Dumbledore le permitiera pasar unos días con su tía Noa pero no pudo ser, desde hacía meses su tía estaba absorta en una importante investigación que Dumbledore le había confiado. De modo que Harry tuvo que quedarse con los Dursley.

Mientras tanto Noa:

¡Vamos daos prisa! –Dijo Noa.

Noa, no corras tanto, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? –Dijo Tonks mientras atravesaba el arco de piedra que conducía al callejón Diagon. Noa iba tres metros más adelante.

Si, eso, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –Reiteró Remus Lupin- Me sacas de mi cómodo sofá mientras me tomo una gran taza de chocolate calentito ¿y ahora no me dices de qué se trata? ¿pues no me moveré hasta que no me lo digas Noa?

Esta bien –Expresó Noa con resignación- Vamos en busca del anillo de Sorvolo –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

¿¡Qué?! –Tonks al unísono.

Ah! No. –dijo Lupin- No estoy psicológicamente preparado para otra de tus aventuras, la última vez me dejaste colgado de los tobillos casi cinco horas, no volverá a repetirse.

Anda Lupin, no seas aguafiestas, sabes que sin vuestra ayuda no puedo hacerlo. –Dijo Noa en tono meloso.- Si aceptas te regalaré una gran tableta de ese chocolate suizo que tanto te gusta.

Mmm, de acuerdo, trato hecho –Dijo Lupin con brillo en los ojos- Pero del suizo, ¿eh?

Claro que sí Lupin –Dijo Noa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Y donde supones que sen encuentra el anillo? –Preguntó Tonks.

Bueno, tengo tres teorías. La primera es que el anillo se encuentre en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes del callejón Nocktorn. La segunda que se encuentre en la casa de Tom Riddel Senior. Y la tercera, y la más desagradable, que el anillo este en la casa de Sorvolo. Aunque me gustaría encontrar el anillo antes, ya que me asquea sobremanera la idea de pisar esa casa. Pero dejémonos de charlas, se nos hace tarde.

Así, Lupin, Noa y Tonks, avanzaron por el callejón Diagon hasta llegar a la entrada del callejón Nocktorn.

Será mejor que esperéis aquí, iré sola –Dijo Noa.

Bien, pero no pensarás entrar así ¿no? –Dijo Tonks.- Sería un poco sospechoso que una Griffindor se interesara por un anillo de Salazar Slitheryn, Burkes desconfiará de ti seguro. Llevas una insignia y una gargantilla de Griffindor, deberías quitártelas.

Tienes razón. –Noa se quitó la insignia y se escondió la gargantilla bajo la ropa- Ahora Tonks cámbiame el color de mi pelo, pónmelo negro como el azabache. –Tonks lo hizo con un leve aireo de su varita.

Acto seguido Noa sacó de su bolsillo una insignia y una pulsara de Slitheryn y se las puso. La pulsera era una serpiente enroscada que se mordía la cola, con dos hermosas esmeraldas por ojos.

Y ahora lo más importante –Noa se colocó la punta de su varita en su muñeca y unos hilitos de tinta se entrelazaron extendiéndose a lo largo de su antebrazo llegando a formar un tatuaje: era la marca tenebrosa. -¿Y bien? ¿Parezco un mortífago? –Dijo Noa intentando poner una dura expresión en su rostro.- Así Burkes no desconfiará de mí.

Con ese aspecto, no me gustaría tenerte de enemiga. –Bromeó Lupin- Eres magnífica, has tenido una gran idea.

Sí, pero espero que no me salgan ronchas por llevar este tatuaje. Bueno dejémonos de bromas. He de irme. Esperadme aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Noa se adentró en el callejón Nocktorn y llegó a la tienda de Borgin & Burkes. Al entrar en la tienda intentó que sus ojos expresaran frialdad y su rostro dureza.

Burkes estaba en el mostrador, levantó la vista y miró a Noa con desdén.

Buenas tardes. ¿Qué se le ofrece? -Dijo Burkes con desconfianza.

Noa se percató de su desinterés y se llevó la mano izquierda hacia un mechón de su cabello que le caía por el rostro y se lo recogió detrás de la oreja, en ese momento Noa dejó entrever parte del tatuaje que llevaba en el antebrazo de manera "supuestamente involuntaria".

Cuando Burkes vio el tatuaje ahogó una exclamación, se puso pálido y nervioso. Desde ese momento trató a Noa con suma amabilidad.

Pero tome asiento señorita, no se quede ahí de pie. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Noa miró a Burkes con frialdad.

Me trae aquí un asunto de vital importancia.

Oh, espero serle de ayuda señorita. –Burkes estaba tan nervioso que hacía ridículas reverencias constantemente.

Mire, ¿ve ésta pulsera? -Noa extendió el brazo y le mostró la pulsera de Slitheryn- Es una reliquia familiar con extraordinarios poderes, mi hermana tenía otra igual y la perdió, quisiera poder encontrarla. Le pagaré muy bien.

Burkes examinó la pulsera e inmediatamente se puso a registrar en todas las estanterías.

Tal vez si busca en su almacén quizá… -Sugirió Noa.

Si tiene razón, enseguida vuelvo.

Burkes entró en el almacén. "Esta es mi oportunidad", se dijo Noa, "ahora o nunca". Acto seguido comenzó a buscar por todas las estanterías. "Venga debo encontrarlo antes de que regrese".

Noa se dirigió a una estantería que había detrás de mostrador, la abrió y comenzó a buscar entre los objetos. De repente vio un anillo de oro con una perla negra engarzada. "Lo encontré", se dijo, y murmuró: _"Accio Horrocrux"_.

Pero el anillo no se movió, "Maldita sea, que está sucediendo, el anillo debería haber acudido a mi llamada, ¿Será que me he equivocado en mis teorías?, ¿Será que este anillo no es más que eso, un simple anillo? Mierda, todos estos meses de investigación para nada. Dumbledore y yo teníamos la certeza de que este anillo era un horrocrux".

En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de Burkes acercándose. Noa pensó: "No importa, me lo llevaré de todos modos" cogió el anillo y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Burkes salió del almacén:

Malas noticias señorita, no tengo su pulsera gemela.

No importa, ya buscaré en otro lugar. Buenas tardes. – Dijo Noa dándose la vuelta.

Disculpe señorita, si un caso encontrara la pulsera, ¿dónde podría localizarla? -dijo Burkes en un intento de ser amable y cumplido.

No le recomiendo que conozca mi paradero, podría ser muy perjudicial para usted -dijo Noa fríamente mientras se dibujada unas sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Noa salió de la tienda a grandes zancadas. Sus pasos eran ligeros. Esta terriblemente encolerizada. Todos sus planes se habían ido al garete.

Llegó hasta donde estaban Lupin y Tonks.

¿Cómo ha ido Noa? -preguntó Tonks.

Maldita sea. – dijo Noa encolerizada, al mismo tiempo que daba una parada a unos cubos de basura que había en la pared. Se había remangado las mangas hasta los codos y se le veía el tatuaje completamente.

Dos niños que pasaban por allí se pararon en seco y el cucurucho de helado que llevaban en las manos se le cayó al suelo, lentamente retrocedieron un par de pasos y cuando estaban a una distancia prudencial echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

¡Eh¡ Noa, no puedes pasearte así como así con ese aspecto, estas asustando a la gente, ¿Quieres que te metan en Azkaban? Anda acércate para que te devuelva tu aspecto -Dijo Tonks tendiéndole la mano.

Acto seguido Tonks le devolvió su color de pelo original. Mientras, Noa se quitaba la pulsera y la insignia de Slitheryn.

Ahora tranquilízate -Intervino Lupin- Vamos, os invito a un whisky de de fuego y nos lo cuentas todo, ¿Vale?

Los tres se dirigieron a una taberna que había justo enfrente de Madame Malkins. Se pidieron tres whiskys de fuego y se sentaron en una mesa alejada.

¿Y bien? -Dijo Lupin- ¿qué demonios ha sucedido en la tienda? ¿Has encontrado el anillo?

Sí, lo he encontrado y con el se han esfumado todas mis teorías. Observa atentamente. –contestó Noa sacando el anillo de su bolsillo, se lo puso a Lupin en la palma de la mano y acto seguido murmuró "_Accio Horrocrux"_.

¿Qué pasa? -intervino Tonks- No sucede nada.

Exacto -atajó Noa- ¿No lo entiendes?, el anillo debería haber acudido a mi llamada. Debería haber reaccionado, lo cual significa que no es un horrocrux. Todas mis deducciones se han visto frustradas.

¿Y por eso te has puesto así? -Rió Lupin- No deberías ser tan tajante, párate un momento y medita las cosas, quizás ese anillo no sea más que una vulgar imitación, es algo muy propio de Burkes.

Ah, pues no se me había ocurrido, no me había parado a pensarlo fríamente. Eso me devuelve los ánimos. –Dijo Noa eufórica-

En ese caso, deberíamos buscar el verdadero anillo en casa de Tom Riddle Senior o en la de Sorvolo –Sugirió Tonks.

Si, tienes razón. Venga, vámonos –dijo Noa.

¿Cómo?, ¿Ahora?, ya está casi anocheciendo y no olvidas que hoy es luna llena. Yo no podré acompañaros –Dijo Lupin.

JaJa, lo tengo todo planeado, preparé tu poción esta mañana Lupin. –Dijo Noa sonriente.

¡Oh¡, no hay forma de librarse de ti –Añadió Lupin- Esta bien, pero eso te costará dos tabletas más de chocolate.

Trato hecho –Noa tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sabía porqué pero todos los hombres terminaban accediendo a sus peticiones- Bien, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, primero iremos a Hangleton, a la casa de Tom Riddle.

Uf, ¿por qué le gusta tanto a esta chica el peligro? –Replicó Tonks- A propósito, ¿cómo viajaremos?

Yo propongo que vayamos en escoba –Añadió Lupin- Nos permite máxima movilidad individual, así no habrá problema si tenemos que separarnos.

Me parece una buena idea podríamos pedírselas a esa tienda de escobas que hay al principio de la calle. Yo conozco al dueño -Propuso Tonks.

Los tres salieron de la taberna. Consiguieron las tres escobas y partieron rumbo a Hangleton. Cuando llegaron al pueblo eran las 9:30 de la noche. Descendieron hasta la entrada del pueblo y fueron a pie hasta la casa de Riddle.


	27. capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2: DE CÓMO NOA ENCUENTRA EL ANILLO DE SORVOLO

**CAPITULO 2: DE CÓMO NOA ENCUENTRA EL ANILLO DE SORVOLO.**

Ya estaban cerca de la casa. Era una noche cálida de verano, el cielo estaba despajado y en él titilaban miles de estrellas. Las calles estaban desiertas e iluminadas tan solo por el tenue resplandor de la luna llena.

Tened cautela, no sabemos que puede haber en esa casa -Advirtió Noa.

La calle por la que iban estaba siniestramente desierta, cuando doblaron la esquina se toparon con la gran casa de los riddle. Se escucharon unos pasos y unas voces por la calle contigua.

Atrás, escondeos -Ordenó Lupin.

Retrocedieron hasta la esquina de la calle y, ocultos, esperaron a ver quien se acercaba.

Dos siluetas, una alta y corpulenta, la otra más pequeña y delgada se acercaron al portón principal de la casa de los Riddle. Parecía que estuvieran buscando algo o a alguien. De repente la silueta más pequeña susurró _"Lumos". _Dos rostros se iluminaron en la oscuridad a la luz intensa de la varita.

Noa ahogó una exclamación con sus manos al ver de quién se trataba:

Esa es… esa es… Bellatrix. Esa zorra me está buscando. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Cuándo dejará de perseguirme?¡

(Bellatrix es la eterna enemiga de Noa, el motivo es sencillo, Bellatrix siente un amor no correspondido hacia Severus y siente unos terribles celos hacia Noa.)

Y el otro es… -Tonks miró horrorizada a Lupin.

Greyback -Dijo Lupin apretando las mandíbulas. (De todos es sabido que Lupin quiere vengarse de él por haberlo mordido en su niñez)- Seguro nos están buscando, será mejor que cambiemos de rumbo, iremos a la casa de los Gaunt. Y será mejor que nos demos prisa, si Greyback se convierte en hombre-lobo nos seguirá el rastro. Intentemos pasar desapercibidos.

Así, Lupin Noa y Tonks, se dirigieron con mucha cautela a la casa de Sorvolo.

Aterrizaron al lado de la casa y dejaron las escobas apontocadas en la fachada de la mugrienta casa. Estaba situada en medio de un frondoso bosque y la oscuridad era casi total.

Así que esta es la casa de los "honorables" descendientes de Salazar Slitheryn -Murmuró Noa sarcásticamente- Qué decepcionante.

Démonos prisa –Sugirió Lupin- Entremos cuanto antes.

Los tres atravesaron la puerta de la sucia casa varitas en ristre. Una vez dentro los tres susurraron _"Lumos". _La luz que salió de sus varitas les permitió ver gran parte de la habitación aunque ciertos rincones quedaron en penumbras.

Silencio -Dijo Noa- Voy a convocar al _Horrocrux,_ estad alerta, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.–Levantó su varita y dijo- _"Accio Horrocrux"._

Inmediatamente un destello dorado provino de la chimenea. El anillo de oro con la piedra negra incrustada surgió de un montón de cenizas y comenzó a desplazarse lentamente hasta llegar a la mano de Noa.

Noa se quedó tan sorprendida por el hallazgo que no reaccionó hasta pasados unos segundos. Su mente tardó en asimilar lo que había ocurrido, por fin sus incontables días de trabajo y esfuerzo había terminado. Noa no cabía en sí de la felicidad:

¡Por fin! -Exclamó eufórica- Por fin hemos cumplido nuestro cometido ¡Qué contento se pondrá Dumbledore! -Se quedó embelesada mirando el anillo.

Siento interrumpir tu alegría -Intervino Lupin- Pero deberíamos irnos cuanto antes, éste lugar no es seguro.

Lupin comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida. Tonks le siguió, pero Noa se quedó parada.

¿Qué sucede Noa? ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó Tonks volviéndose hacia ella.

Sí, pero… …ha sido demasiado fácil.

Bueno, mejor que sea así ¿no? -Dijo Tonks- Ahora vamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí y además es peligroso.

Noa hizo caso a Tonks y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Tonks y Lupin cruzaron la puerta de la salida, ya estaban fuera. Cuando Noa se dispuso a salir su cuerpo atravesó el umbral de la puerta pero la mano en la que tenía el anillo se quedó atrás, era como si una puerta invisible impidiera que el anillo y su mano portadora salieran de la casa.

¿Qué sucede? -Dijo Lupin.

No lo sé, no puedo sacar el anillo de la casa, por más que tiro no se mueve ni un ápice.

Mmm. Mal asunto -Dijo Lupin- Será mejor que volvamos dentro y hallemos la manera de sacarlo.

Los tres amigos volvieron a entrar a la casa y comenzaron a pensar como sacar el anillo.

Lupin estaba tan nervioso que no paraba de ir y venir de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

Tonks estaba observando el umbral de la puerta para tratar de averiguar que clase de sortilegio le habían echado.

Y Noa no quitaba la vista del anillo. Todos permanecieron callados durante un rato cuando de pronto:

¡Ya lo tengo! -Dijo Noa- Ya se lo que Voldemort pretendía al realizar este sortilegio.

¿Cómo dices? -Preguntó Lupin mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, no lograba acostumbrarse a oír ese nombre.

Está claro que lo que Voldemort quería es que la persona que saque el anillo debe hacerlo con él puesto.

¿Estás segura? ¿Así de simple? -Inquirió Tonks.

Sí, así pues, quiero pediros algo, voy a ponerme el anillo y pase lo que pase debéis prometerme que me sacaréis de aquí con el anillo puesto ¿está claro? No importa lo que yo haga o lo que oigáis. No sabemos que podría pasar.

Pero Noa, puede ser peligroso. Debe haber otra manera.

¡No! -gritó Noa- ¡No se hable más del asunto Tonks! Voy a ponerme el anillo.

Inmediatamente Noa se metió el anillo en el dedo corazón. Lupin y Tonks no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

Acto seguido se produjo un largo silencio. De pronto el anillo comenzó a desprender unos extraños destellos verdes, y, por extraño que parezca, esos destellos también surgían de la gargantilla de Griffindor que Noa llevaba en su cuello. Entonces una cruel y terrorífica voz salió del anillo_: "Crucio Crucio Crucio"_.

Inmediatamente Noa se llevó las manos a sus sienes y clavó sus rodillas en el suelo. Comenzó a gritar, el terror y el dolor se dibujaban en su rostro. Todo ello ante la mirada atónita de Lupin y Tonks. No paraba de retorcerse cuando… …de pronto, su agonía cesó. Entonces Tonks decidió intervenir:

¿Te encuentras bien Noa?

Pero Tonks no halló respuesta. Noa estaba ensimismada, tenía la mirada perdida. En sus ojos había un extraño resplandor verdoso.

Noa comenzó a pensar en voz alta con voz nerviosa, parecía estar al borde de la locura.

El amo me esta llamando. El amo me necesita. El amo me ordena y yo escucho y obedezco. ¡Debo matarlos! Sí, ¡debo matarlos!, ahora, ahora mismo. Así el amo se sentirá orgulloso.

Lupin interrumpió su monólogo, la cogió por el hombro y le dijo:

Vamos Noa, debemos curarte, es peligroso que tengas ese anillo puesto tanto rato.

Noa reaccionó bruscamente, dio un empujón a Lupin y se incorporó rápidamente blandiendo su varita. En sus ojos había odio y sus facciones se habían vuelto frías y maléficas. Apuntó con su varita a Lupin y dijo con furia:

¡No me toques! ¡Te mataré si lo haces! -y gritó- _¡¡Avada-kedab…_

_¡¡Desmallius!! _ -gritó Tonks justo a tiempo antes de que pudiera Noa pronunciar el Avada Kedabra. Noa cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Uff -bufó Lupin- Mierda, ¿Qué maldito sortilegio tendrá ese dichoso anillo?

No lo sé -Repuso Tonks- Pero menos mal que vinimos con ella, de lo contrario no se que le habría sucedido.

Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes. No tengo un buen presentimiento -Dijo Lupin al tiempo que cogía a Noa del suelo y la acunaba en su regazo.

Se encaminaron hacia el umbral de la puerta y esta vez cruzaron sin problemas. Llegaron hasta donde habían dejado las escobas. Tonks cogió la suya y Lupin también. La escoba de Noa se quedó en la pared.

Justo cuándo se pusieron en camino detrás de ellos sonó una malévola risa cuya voz resultaba conocida.

Vaya vaya. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Si es Noa, el ojito derecho de Dumbledore y sus dos inseparables amiguitos. Que escena más patética.

Lupin y Tonks se dieron la vuelta y vieron de quien se trataba: Bellatrix estaba en lo alto del tejado de la casa, los miraba con gesto desafiante y con la varita en ristre.

No sabéis cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento. No sabéis como he deseado ser yo quien destruyera a Noa Potter.

¡Maldita sea! Estamos perdidos. Murmuró Lupin. ¿Cómo saldremos de esta?

Tranquilo Lupin -Murmuró Tonks- Coge tu escoba y huye con Noa, yo haré frente a Bellatrix.

Pero la escoba no resistirá el peso de los dos. –Advirtió Lupin.

Al menos debemos intentarlo, no nos queda otra salida.

¿Qué estáis tramando? -gritó Bellatrix. Daba la sensación de que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Lupin y Tonks.

En ese momento Tonks apuntó con su varita a Bellatrix y le lanzó un hechizo. Bellatrix perdió el equilibrio y rodó por el tejado hasta caer al suelo. En ese instante Lupin, ayudado por Tonks, subió en la escoba con Noa en brazos y emprendieron la marcha.

Bellatrix estaba comenzando a levantarse tremendamente aturdida:

Oh¡ Maldita sea, se escapan. ¡Greyback! –Gritó. Inmediatamente un hombre lobo de aspecto amenazador y muy corpulento surgió de entre las ramas- Ve tras ellos, que no escapen. Mata a Lupin pero Noa es mía ¿está claro?, seré yo quien acabe con ella. Mientras arreglaré cuentas con Tonks.

Así, Tonks y Bellatrix se enfrentaron en una cruenta batalla.

Mientras, Greyback marchó al trote para dar alcance a Noa y Lupin. Un terrible aullido surgió de sus fauces. Ese aullido puso sobre aviso a Lupin que se percató de que los estaban persiguiendo.

Lupin trató de acelerar pero la escoba no era muy veloz debido al peso que tenía que soportar. ¡Greyback se estaba acercando!, cada vez eran más audibles sus pisadas y gruñidos.

El bosque era tan espeso que resultaba muy difícil maniobrar con la escoba. A ese paso, Greyback, terminaría atrapándolos. Lupin intentaba buscar un claro en el techo del bosque por donde escapar pero la arboleda era tan espesa que no se veía ni un trocito de cielo.

Greyback seguía avanzando a pasos agigantados, estaba apenas a medio metro de distancia. Lupin sentía el aliento en su espalda. De repente, Greyback lanzó una dentellada con sus enormes fauces que quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Noa, que reposaba sobre el hombro de Lupin, aún inconsciente.

Lupin, al ver el intento fallido de Greyback aprovechó para acelerar. Esquivaba lo mejor que podía los obstáculos que se le venían encima: árboles, ramas, rocas… Hasta que ante sus ojos apareció una alta y espesa pared de arbustos. No tenía elección: debía atravesarla sino Greyback les daría alcance. Se metieron en el bosque de arbustos, éstos eran tan densos que las hojas y las ramas les rasgaban la piel y sus vestiduras. Ante sus ojos solo veían una cortina verde de hojas y no lograban ver el final.

Greyback estaba muy cerca.

De pronto, como regalo que cae del cielo, la cortina de arbustos que le impedía ver más allá de sus narices terminó y salieron a cielo abierto. Estaban suspendidos en el aire, el bosque había terminado: sobre sus cabezas se extendía el negro manto de la noche plagado de estrellas, y bajo sus pies se precipitaba un profundo barranco.

Greyback, que les seguía de cerca salió del bosque de arbustos a gran velocidad. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar ante el precipicio que surgió ante sus ojos y cayó al vacío, pero, para fastidio de Lupin, Greyback logró aferrarse a un saliente del barranco y comenzó a ascender por él lentamente.

En ese momento a Lupin se le presentó un dilema: Podía matar a Greyback en ese instante, pero recapacitó. No le gustaba matar a nadie, y menos a traición. Además en ese momento lo importante era atender a Noa, ya encontraría el momento para ajustarle las cuentas a Greyback.

En ese instante Lupin logró divisar a Tonks que se acercaba, se había librado de Bellatrix. La alegría se dibujó en el rostro de Lupin al verla sana y salva.

De repente Lupin oyó un chasquido que provino de su escoba, se iba a romper sino aterrizaba rápido. Comenzó a avanzar al mismo tiempo que descendía, Tonks hizo lo mismo. Cuando estaban a unos dos metros del suelo, la escoba se partió y Lupin y Noa cayeron al suelo. Noa seguía inconsciente y Lupin estaba quejándose, aturdido por el golpe.

Tonks aterrizó con más suavidad, estaba magullada pero no tan malherida como Lupin y Noa.

¿Estás bien? -dijo Tonks tendiéndole la mano a Lupin y lo ayudó a levantarse. Juntos cogieron a Noa del suelo- Será mejor que nos desaparezcamos aquí mismo -añadió- Vamos a la casa de Noa, Dumbledore nos estará esperando y Noa necesita ayuda.

Los dos cogieron sus varitas, Lupin volvía a tener a Noa en brazos, giraron sobre sí mismos y desaparecieron.


End file.
